Destined to be Together
by baby Inu
Summary: When Inu yasha and Kagome were little; they were more than best friends. One day, Kagome had to leave the neighborhood, and Inu yasha. She came seven years later, will Inu yasha recognize her? R&R (full summary inside)InuKag
1. Kagome's Birthday

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Inu yasha. I wish I did though. -.- sigh.

Summary – When Inu yasha and Kagome were little; they were more than best friends. Inu yasha had promised he would marry her when they got older. One day, Kagome had to leave the neighborhood, and Inu yasha. They hope to see each other again. She came back seven years later, will Inu yasha recognize her and he's already engaged?!

Destined To Be Together

Chapter one – Kagome's Birthday 

---------------(The story)--------------

In a large neighborhood, lived many children and families. Inu yasha is the son of a rich family. His best friend, Kagome was not as rich as him, but they didn't mind. Their families didn't either; they were good friends, through thick and thin. If one would need money, the other would lend it to them. There were four in each family.

In the Takahashi family are Inu Taishou, Izayoi, Sesshomaru and Inu yasha. Even though Izayoi is human, Inu yasha, Sesshomaru and their father loves her dearly. Sesshomaru had accepted the fact that his mother was dead and treated Izayoi like she really was his mother. Unlike Sesshomaru, Inu yasha is a half demon. He was never picked on, but was treated with great respect. Everyone loved to play with him and be his friend.

In the Higurashi family are Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, Souta and their Grandpa. Mr. Higurashi pasted away when Kagome was little. They lived an in shrine, across from the Takahashi mansion. Kagome has miko powers and uses them wisely. She has a kind heart and is loved by almost every person she knows.

"Inu yasha! Where are you taking me?" asked a curious Kagome who was being dragged away. She had to go home soon, to help with her birthday party and she was turning twelve.

"To celebrate your birthday of course. I know you don't like most of your birthdays cause it always crowded." He came to a halt in front of a clearing, which made Kagome crash into the backpack he was wearing. "Here we are."

"Wow, this place is so cool Inu. How did you discover it?" Kagome sat down on a rock, which looked the cleanest.

He stayed standing. "Well, remember the time when I got that new remote controller airplane?" She nodded, "remember when it hit the telephone pole and it flew all over the place?" She giggled when he spread out his arms and started to pretend to fly like an airplane. "I went to look for it in the forest behind your shrine and discover this place."

She smiled and got an idea. "Well, this is our secret place from now on." Kagome put a finger the her lips, "shhhh. Don't tell anyone."

"Of course not! This is our secret place after all."

Kagome looked around and examined the place even more. It had a mini waterfall about two meters high. There were all kinds of rocks surrounding the waterfall. Beside it was a hill; many beautiful white lilies grew on there. The waterfall could be a diving board. It was a good enough height and the water was pretty deep.

"Inu, how can this be my birthday without party decorations and cake?" He laughed, pinching her nose lightly.

"Silly goose. We don't need balloons and streamers, it's all ready your birthday wither you like it or not." She rubbed her nose and pouted.

"Well, when you turned fourteen, you got birthday cake, a chocolate one to."

"You want chocolate?"

"Yeah" He took off his backpack placing it on the ground carefully. He reached inside and pulled out a chocolate cupcake covered with chocolate icing.

He handed her the cupcake. "Here you go. I made it myself, with a little bit of help from mom that is."

Kagome giggled and happily accepted the cupcake. She took a big bite, and then another, "Hm...I need to taste it one more time." She ripped of the rapper, stuffing the whole thing inside her mouth.

"So, how is it?" She smiled.

"Sweet!" They both laughed. "Now, I want music, music for my birthday." He put a finger to his chin and looked around for some inspiration. He spotted a rock and a couple of sticks, roughly about the same size.

He ran over to the two sticks and picked them up. He walked over to a rock closest to Kagome and started to bang on it like it was a drum. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you."

She giggled. "That was awful!"

"Hey! You can't blame me for trying." He placed the sticks on a different rock and sat down on the rock he was playing on. "Now what else do you want?"

"I want my present!"

"I thought you would never ask." He ran quickly to a large rock and pulled something from behind it. It was a basket and a blue blanket over it. It started to squirm which Kagome cause not see, "shh. Stop moving, Kagome will see."

He placed it in her lap. "Open it."

Before she could reach the blanket, a snow white puppy jumped out and licked her cheek. "Wah? Hey, that tickles." She pulls the puppy away from her face. "Aw...she is so cute! Thanks so much Inu yasha!" Kagome hugged the puppy close to her.

He laughed and sat beside her. "It's a he, not a she. I'm glad you like him."

"Like him? I love him. How about I name you Inu?" She said to the puppy that was taking in his surrounding.

Inu yasha pouted. "Is that an insult or something?"

"No. This way, when I look at Inu, he will remind me of you."

"Fair enough."

"I think we should getting going. This is my best birthday ever!" She got up making Inu jump out of her lap and she hugged Inu yasha tightly, "Thank you so much!"

He was beginning to turn purple, "Kagome...if you don't let me go, I think we won't be able to celebrate your next birthday." He choked out.

She let him go. "Woops" Then she noticed Inu was gone and gasped. "Where's Inu?"  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, we'll find him. Look!" She looked at where he was pointing. In the water was Inu swimming happily. 

"Aw, cute." She said as Inu yasha ran over and tried to grab him. He accidentally slipped on a rock and fell into the water with a big splash.

She laughed when he came up from the water, soaked to the bone. She reach out an arm to help him out, "here, grab my hand." He smirked but she noticed to late. Before she knew it, she to was dragged into the water.

He was laughing like a maniac. "That was so not cool." She said with a frown.

"You should have...seen the...look on your face." He laughed out making her frown even deeper.

An idea came to her mind. "It's only right for me to get revenge right?" She pushed his head under water with all her might. He hadn't expected the surprised dunk so he grabbed onto the closest thing to him, Kagome. "Ah!"

When they resurfaced, both were panting, out of breath. "Ha! What goes around comes around."

"Come Inu yasha, I need to get home." She said as she climbed out of the water.

He grabbed Inu in his arms, "just a sec."

Once Inu was placed on the ground, he shook most of the water off his fur, getting Kagome and Inu yasha even more soaked. They both looked at each other, then the dry puppy and laughed. That's until Kagome sneezed, "achoo." She rubbed her nose, which was turning pink.

"Your going to catch a cold if we don't get back soon," she simply nodded making him sigh. "Here," he put his dry thin summer jacket around her, "this should keep you warm until we get back."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks," he smiled back.

Inu yasha gathered his things and Kagome had to get Inu back into the basket, making sure he didn't go in the water again. "All set?"

She patted Inu on the head, "yep."

"Great," he grabbed her hand. When he felt how cold it was, he got worried. Inu yasha brought her hand up to his cheek, which made her confused. "Your hand, it's so cold."

"Maybe your hand is just to warm." She teased.

"No really, they're cold. Come on, we got to get you back as soon as possible." He said in a worried tone and began walking back towards the shrine.

She gripped onto the basket a little harder; afraid it would fall out of her hand. "Come on Inu yasha, it's not like I'm- achoo."

"See. You're sneezing to much." Inu barked, meaning he agreed with Inu yasha on this. (What a smart doggy he is. )

"No really-achoo." She tried to protest, but was interrupted by another sneeze. She didn't want them to worry about her. Inu yasha sighed at her stubbornness.

-------(Back at Higurashi Shrine.)------

Inu yasha opened the door, "ladies first." He said bowing a bit making her giggle.

"Why thank you sir." The room was dark and they couldn't see anything. She didn't even realize the decoration above and below her. "Inu yasha hold on, I'll turn on the lights when I find them."

She reach out to turn on the lights but had to try a couple of times due to the darkness. Kagome felt the light switches and flicked them on. "There you-"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out of his or her hiding place. Confetti was thrown at Kagome and Inu yasha making her gasp.

"But I thought. How did?" She couldn't quite say the right words.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Inu yasha teased making her pout.

"No. Thank you everyone."

"No problem Kagome. Now come and make your wish." Kagome's mom said walking up to her with a large birthday cake. It was a white marble cake decorated with pink, purple and blue flowers on the edge. 'Happy twelve Birthday Kagome' was written in green jelly in the center.

She was lost for words, turning back to Inu yasha, she asked, "you knew along didn't you? You dragged me out because of this?!" She said loudly and put Inu's basket down. Inu ran behind Inu yasha, surprised at the sudden raise of her voice.

"Well...eh..." he to didn't know what to say. "My mom asked me to."

She smiled, chuckling lightly. "Thank you so much everyone. Can I make my wish now?"

Mrs. Higurashi held the cake in front of her. "Anytime your ready."

She closed her eyes. 'I wish...I wish...I wish everyone here can find eternal happiness.' She opened them again, took a big breath and blew all but two candles out. She uses what air she had left, and blew the two remaining candles out. (The two last sentences can mean more than you think! Same as the Wish.) Everyone clapped. "Time to eat the cake!" Kagome shouted.

"Wait! Miroku and me want to give you your present first. We both chipped in the money." Said Sango who waved Miroku off to get whatever she has in stored for her friend. "Closes your eyes, and no peeking!"

"Okay ok." Kagome placed a hand over her eyes. Everyone but Inu yasha and Kagome knew what it was.

Miroku came back in with a basket and a green blanket over the present. He grabbed her hand, placing it on the basket's handle. "You can open your eyes now."

"I wonder," Kagome said guessing it was maybe another pet. When she lifted the blanket...yep. She was right. There, in the basket was another snow-white puppy. It was about the same size as Inu and same coat of white fur. Except, unlike Inu, this puppy had a little black on its tail. "Aw...another puppy. Thanks you guys. Now Inu can have someone to play with!" Noticing a green collar on around the dog's neck, Kagome asked, "Did you name it already?"

"Yep. Sorry Kagome. But we name it after you. Look for yourself!" Kagome lifted the heart shaped nametag. It said, 'Kags'.

"Cute name! Now can we have cake? All I had was a cupcake this morning."

"Hey! That cupcake was hard to make! Right mom?" Izayoi nodded.

"The mess in the kitchen was hard to clean up to." She complained. Inu yasha blush in embarrassment making everyone laugh.

"After cake, we open the other presents."

Kagome nodded, "yes mom!"

Mrs. Higurashi placed the cake on the coffee table while Inu Taishou came in with a knife to cut the cake. The first piece went to Kagome of course, but she wanted Inu yasha and the other to have cake first. She was very generous, that's why so was liked by many.

She held out the cake in front of Inu yasha, "Here, you eat first. I'm still kind of full from the cupcake."

Inu yasha knew her plan. "Oh...no you don't. It's your birthday and your going to eat the first piece." He said, pushing the cake back to her. Kagome was always too kind and generous in his prospect.

'Rats, he knows me to well.' She thought. "No, I insist you're the guest." She offered again making him narrow his eyes.

"You take it." He shoved the cake back to her with a little more force, causing the cake to wobble a little on the white plate.

She growled and shoved the cake back at him with more force than he had used. "You have it!"

Inu yasha growled back, "No you take it!" he shouted, shoving back the cake once more. "I'll get my own later."

"Fine, I'll give it to someone else," Kagome walked pasted him, holding the plate flat on her palm, like a waiter. Inu and Kags suddenly came running towards her, getting her feet tangle up and nearly falling, as well as the cake. Inu yasha turned just in time to catch the cake, with his face. "Eh...Inu yasha. You...you look so funny!"

She bursted out laughing, clenching her stomach. "Yo Inu yasha, you had cake yet? This is really good." Miroku said while walking over, and eating his piece of cake.

Sango came over as well and laughed just as hard as Kagome. "Don't worry Miroku," She continued laughing, "It looks like he likes it a lot!"

Miroku looked up from his cake, "Whoa, dude, I didn't know you liked it that much."

"This is not funny you guys." He growled and took off the cake. Cream was smeared everywhere on his face. "Good thing no one is taking a picture of me."

Sesshomaru came up to them and snapped the camera as much and he could. "Spoke to soon little brother. I'm putting this on the front of your picture book." He took one more and disappeared into the kitchen, probably going to show it to the adults.

He growled even more. "Sesshomaru! I'll get you back for this!"

"Calm down Inu yasha." Kagome wiped some cream off his cheek with her finger and popped it in her mouth. "Mmm...you were right Miroku, this tastes really good!" She was going to take some more off his cheek but he pulled back.

"Get your own cake!" He teased her.

"Ha! Now you want it."

"Yes I admit it. I want this 'piece' of cake. Now I want another one, this one is mushed up already." He complained, wiping more of the sweet substance off his face.

She smiled, "help yourself. I'm going to ask mom if she can take me to the pet store tomorrow. I need to get Inu and Kags some things."

He wiped the rest off the cream off his face and threw the napkin into the wastebasket. "I'll ask dad if I can take the limo. Then I can take you."

"Thanks Inu yasha."

"No prob." He said, cutting a piece of cake and started eating it.

"Well, if Kagome gets to go, I get to go as well!" said Sango, a little jealous because Kagome got to ride in the limo. He offers her rides all the time! Like...almost three times a week. That's because in the morning, when school starts, Kagome wants to wait for Inu yasha to walk to school together.

She tells Sango and Miroku to walk ahead of them, not wanting them to be late because of her. Inu yasha gets ready rather 'slowly' and not giving enough time for Kagome and him to walk to school. Then Inu yasha insists that they take the limo, which Kagome accepts. (She's not greedy though!)

"If Sango is going, I get to go to." Miroku also said.

She glared at him. "You don't always have to follow me you know." She whispered to him, "You also followed me to the pet store yesterday already! I made you chip in half the money for the puppy as your punishment."

"Oh no no no." He whispered back, "I helped pay for the puppy cause I was going to buy her one to. But then I saw you buy one, so no point in buying two and twice the money."

Sango narrowed her eyes, "I bet that's just some excuse for just following me."

"What was that Sango?" Kagome asked, not know what was so secret that they had to whisper. 'Maybe they have a secret place to like me and Inu yasha.' She thought, happy for them. But that wasn't the case...

Sango had a nervous expression on her face; she didn't want Kagome to know about her 'little talk' with Miroku. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking about asking my mom about buying a cat."

"Cool. I think Inu, Kags and your cat will be good friends. I hope."

Inu yasha stabbed his fork into his cake and patted her shoulder with the free hand that use to hold the fork. "Don't worry, they will." Both the dogs barked in responds. "You better get Inu a nametag tomorrow. You don't want him nameless do you?"

She shook her head, "No, of course not!" Kagome protest.

"Okay then, I'll pick Kagome up and then you guys ok?" He used the fork as a knife to cut a little piece of the cake off and then placed it into his mouth.

She smiled, seeing him enjoy the cake. She thinks that as long as others are happy, she will be to. "Pick me up at nine ok?"

Sango raised a brow. "Why nine? I mean, you don't have to wake that early. It's the summer holidays for god's sake."

"I want to get there early. It opens at eight thirty."

Inu yasha sighed. Another of Kagome's habit thingys. She's almost perfect in his eyes. Good at sports, good at math, health, science and other subjects. Nice, and generous, what more can be asked for? "I want to eat lunch first. How about I pick you guys up at noon and we all go to Mac Donald's for lunch? Don't worry Kagome, the pet store doesn't close until five tomorrow."

"Oh ok. I'm fine with it."

"Me too." Sango said cheerfully. She was going to ride in the Takahashi limo! The Takahashi were the riches in all of Tokyo and maybe the riches in the country. They own a glass company and make more than a two million a day. Sango and Miroku met Inu yasha because he was really and I mean really good friends with Kagome, as well as their families.

"Same here." Said Miroku.

"Great, now that we planned tomorrow, let's play tag! I'm it," Kagome tagged Inu yasha who just finished his cake. "Your it now Inu yasha! Try not to use your demon powers please." And with that, they all ran in different directions, away from Inu yasha.

"Huh? Hey! That was cheap Kagome!" Inu yasha threw his plastic plate and fork in the garbage and ran after Kagome to get revenge.

------------------------------------------------------------(End For now)--------------------------------------------------------------

So? What do you think? Is it good? Bad? So so? Review and tell me! School has been pretty boring these days. But still...school is like, five days a week so that only leaves me with the weekends to write! Gasp Be on the look out for the next chapter. I won't be writing this one like I am with Sweet Revenge. This story might take a week and a half for an up date. Maybe sooner, maybe later. It all depends.

Until next time,

Baby Inu.


	2. Just another regular day

I'm so sorry for the long up date! But I have working harder on this one than I am with sweet revenge! Plus my friend's account got hacked o then we had to sort out some things. My school has too much homework! Homework everyday, why?! Anyways I hope enjoy this chapter and that no one will complain about Sweet Revenge's long up date! Please don't! Hopefully I can have time to write their ten-year separation in either chapter 4, 5 or 6. Maybe chapter seven the latest.

Chapter two - A day of and fun

-----------------(The story)------------------

Kagome woke up to find the sunlight beaming into her room. Inu and Kags were sleeping at the end of her bed, which she thought was cute. She sat up, stretching as high as she could, trying not to wake the two puppies. Beside her desk were the many presents she had received yesterday at her birthday party.

Sango and Miroku's mom and dad's couldn't come because they had important business to attend to. They apologized and gave her two presents each. She said that one present is good enough but they insisted. Miroku's parents gave her a gold necklace and a gold bracelet to match.

Sango's parents gave her gold earrings and a ring with a fair sized diamond on it. Kagome didn't think that they would buy that expensive things but she finally gave in, and accepted them. Her mom made her a green t-shirt that had her initials on it. Kagome was glad her mom had remembered that she wanted a present made by her. (Hm...Does that make sense?)

Souta and Kohaku bought Kagome two new video games for play station, but she said she doesn't play play station unless it was DDR (Dance dance revolution). So...she basically gave the games to them. Izayoi suggested that Inu Taishou bought her a dress. Actually, she got two dresses, one from each of Inu yasha's parents.

The dresses were the same kind of dress but different color. One was red and the other was green. (Had you noticed lots of things are green? Not a whole lot, but some? That's because Kagome's favorite color is green.) They went down to her ankles and have beautiful designs of flowers on it. A pair of gloves that goes up to her elbows came with them.

Kagome's grandpa gave her an old antique that was 'passed' down from one Higurashi member to another, or so he said. It was an old clay pot that was not glazed. Sesshomaru gave Kagome an album of his family and hers of when they were at the park, beach, Christmas, New years, and many other events that happened. There were a few of Sango and Miroku to. Sesshomaru said he would give her the pictures of her birthday once they are developed.

Kagome smiled at all her wonderful gifts, "It's a bummer Miroku and Sango's mom and dad couldn't have came. I haven't seen them in a week. I wonder how they're doing."

She looked at her silver digital alarm clock she got from her last, last birthday. The alarm clock even has a picture slot for a picture of her family, Inu yasha's family, Sango's family and Miroku's family. Inu yasha had given her the alarm clock. When the alarm went off, it would keep ringing until she press the button to turn it off. When she did turn it off, she would hear Inu yasha's voice with him saying, "Good morning Kagome, raise and shine."

It does that every morning because it was set on there. (My cousin has one of those alarm clocks! It's so cool! But his is a little different though. I want one of those!! Oh yeah, I'm sorry if I'm explaining to many things...I don't mean to but a think I got too _much_ inspiration...) The clock read 8:00 a.m.

"Hm...I guess it's time to wake up." She dragged her feet off the bed and headed for the bathroom, which was connected, to her room. (Lucky girl..) "A hot bath will be good." Kagome walked into the bathroom and closed it with a "click". It made another click sound, meaning she locked it.

--------(Um...after Kagome's bath)----------

Came out of the tub and wrapped herself in a green towel, (See! Green again) she had forgotten her clothes since she was still a bit sleepy. Then Kagome suddenly heard a bang sound come from her room. She immediately got scared, thinking it might be a robber.

Her grandpa should be outside swiping the floor or in the shrine gift shop, organizing things. Her mom should be out buying food for breakfast and Souta should be sleeping still! That means no one can help her!

Kagome gulped and grabbed a brand new bottle of shampoo for a weapon. She put on her green robe and tied it on securely. Gripping onto the bottle harder, she opened the door swiftly and started to hit the person who was not suppose to be in her room. "What are you doing here?! Who are you?! Get out!!!"

The person put up their hand, trying to stop her from hitting them any further. "Hey, hey. Ow, it's just me."

"Inu yasha? Is that you?" Kagome asked, stopping the shampoo bottle mid way in the air.

"Who else would come into your room through the balcony with a key?" Inu yasha asked while rubbing his pretend bruise and sat down on the bed making Inu and Kags wake up.

"Hm...good point. What are you doing up so early?" She sat down beside him. "You don't usually wake up until after nine thirty on summer vacation."

"Hey, I can wake up when whenever I want."

"Of course. Now get out please, I need to change." Inu and Kags walked outside to another room, because Inu yasha and Kagome were talking and making too much noise.

He took off his white and red And1 shoes and laid down on the bed, closing his eyes with his hands behind his head. "You can change in the bathroom. I'm still tired."

"Then why did you even come here?" Kagome asked, getting annoyed.

"Hey, is it a crime just to see you these days?"

"No. You can see me when ever you want," she said with a smile.

"Good, cause I'd drop dead if I didn't get to see you...I mean my best friend!" He said quickly covering the tinge of pink that could be seen on his face. Inu yasha never liked showing his soft side to peoples. Kagome knew he had a soft side but kept it to herself. She was glad Inu yasha was her best friend.

"Ok then. You just relax until I come back out." She pulled open a drawer; grabbing a t-shirt that said, "Look somewhere else!" Sango had helped her chose that shirt.

"Yea, yea...don't forget to lock the door...before you go...shopping." He muttered sleepily making her giggle.

"We're not going until after lunch."

"I knew that."

She went into the bathroom again and locked the door. Inu yasha just continued sleeping; he's not much of a morning person.

Kagome came out a couple minutes later wearing the t-shirt with green sweats. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail up high with a white-laced ribbon. "I'm all done!" She said but didn't get an answer back. She walked over to him and crouched down beside the bed, shaking him lightly. "Are you that sleepy?"

Inu yasha just muttered something about evil parents not letting him leave the house or something. "Would you like breakfast in bed Inu yasha?"

"Uh...yeah, yeah sure." Taking one last glance back at the sleeping hanyou, she closed the door silently.

Kagome walked to Souta's room to check on him. She found him still sleeping except he had Inu and Kags companying him. She giggled lightly and started to walk back downstairs to make something for Inu yasha and her. When she walked into the kitchen, she found a bag of groceries with a note on it. The note said,

_Dear Kagome,_

_I know you're a big girl now and you can make breakfast by yourself. But I still want to cook to for my family too! Anyways, I'm sorry I can't make breakfast for you but I got a call from the library this morning and they said they needed some help. You can make anything you want but make sure the kitchen is clean when I come back. If you need help, ask grandpa. Look after Souta for me and tell grandpa when you leave. Don't forget to make Inu yasha something. I saw him climbing the tree next to your room and told him to be careful. Who knows what trouble that boy can cause. See you tonight._

_Love, Mom._

Kagome chuckled at what her mom had to say. She put the letter down and started putting the groceries into the fridge and cupboards. "Hm...I don't want to burn down the kitchen so I'll make something simple, like cereal."

She took out a box of honeycombs from the bag, setting it down on the table. Then she put the rest of the things away. Kagome ripped the bag open with both her hands and grabbed two bowls in another cupboard. She poured until the bowl until it was three fourths full. "That should be enough."

Then she poured hers about the same amount that she had poured for Inu yasha. "I'll leave the cereal out here, just in case Inu yasha wants more." She said to herself.

Kagome opened the fridge and took out the milk. She poured some for both her and Inu yasha. She grabbed a tray and two spoons. Then she walked back upstairs. When she got back into the room, Inu yasha was still snoozing. Placing the tray on her desk, she shook him lightly to get him to wake up.

"Hey, Inu yasha. Wake up. Breakfast is ready." He groaned while rubbing his eyes.

"Kagome? What am I doing here again?" He sat up.

"You came into my room but then you were still sleepy so then you went to sleep while I got us breakfast. Mom has gone to the library to help out so it's just you, Souta, grandpa, Inu, Kags and me."

"Cool. What's for breakfast?" He asked, not sleepy anymore.

Kagome smiled, "Cereal. I didn't want to burn down the kitchen."

"What are you talking about Kags? (Not the puppy. He calls her that sometimes and she calls him Inu sometimes too.) You so know how to make breakfast. As well as lunch and dinner too."

"Ok, ok. Maybe I was just lazy." She confessed and pouted a little.

Inu yasha pretended to look surprised. "Kagome Higurashi is lazy? The world must be coming to a end." He shouted sarcastically.

"Hey! Aren't you ever lazy?" She doesn't understand why people think is almost perfect. Haven't they ever heard the saying; no one is ever perfect at everything? Sure she can do lots of things but she can never be perfect.

"Yeah."

"Lots of peoples are lazy, I'm no exception."

"I know but it just doesn't seem like you."He teased.

Kagome sighed, looking at the clock once more, she turned around and grabbed the tray, "Come on Inu yasha, the soon we eat, the soon we can play something. It's already past 9:00. " She said, putting the tray on her bedside table and giving him his bowl, which he gladly accepted.

"Hey, can we play DDR?" He took a spoon full of cereal and started chomping it down.

"We shouldn't be jumping around right after breakfast though. Last time I got a stomach ache." Kagome warned, not wanting what happened last to happen again. A couple of days ago, right after lunch, Inu yasha insisted they play DDR. In the middle of the game, Kagome got a stomachache.

"Oh yea. Sorry about that." Inu yasha apologized. He didn't get sick or stomachaches often because of the demon blood he has.

"That's okay. Those kinds of things happened here and there." She took another spoon of cereal. Inu yasha finished his cereal and drank the rest of the milk, giving him a milk mustache.

"All done." Kagome looked up from her cereal and giggled at him. "What?"

"Look in the mirror." She said, still giggling.

He looked in the long mirror hanging from her closet door. "Haha very funny,"

She plucked a Kleenex for the pink Kleenex box and handed it to him. "Here."

"Thanks," Inu yasha wiped the milk away and tossed the Kleenex into the wastebasket. Kagome also finished her cereal but she didn't have any milk on her face.

"Inu yasha, can we go for a walk? Just around the neighborhood." Asked Kagome while she put the bowls back on the tray.

"Sure, lets get going. I'll meet you outside." He put his And1 shoes back on, opened to the balcony door and was about to walk outside.

"Wait! Why don't you just take your shoes to the front door? Are you that lazy?"

"No. I like climbing trees. You should do it more often."

"Maybe. Wait for me outside at the Goshinboku (God tree). I got to wake up Souta and tell grandpa."

"I'll tell your grandpa were going on a walk. Hurry up though, you know how impatient I am."

"Yes, yes." He hopped off the balcony and on to the tree, making his way down. Kagome picked up the tray and made her way to Souta's room to wake him up.

-------(Later)-------

Inu yasha waited for Kagome to come out of the house but so was taking a long time so he decided to lie against the god tree. The god tree was his favorite tree. The branches were big enough to sit on and the leaves give off a lot of shade. The bark was not rough but smooth.

It was said that the tree had been living over a thousand years and bring peoples together if they were really meant to be. Inu yasha loves taking a nap on or beside the tree in the summer, spring, and fall but never winter. The only time he sat in the tree in winter was if he was really depressed or sad.

"Inu yasha!" Kagome shouted while running over to him.

"Hey, what took you so long?" She stopped at the tree, panting out of breath.

"Sorry. My brother wanted me to get him cereal." He jumped out of the tree, right in front of her, making her jump back a little.

"It's okay. So where do you want to walk around?"

"Can we go to the park?" Kagome asked as they began walking to the very long set of stairs.

"Actually, I was wondering before. Since it's such a nice day, can't we go for a swim?" She looked at her watch, it read, 10:24.

"That gives us about maybe an hour to swim. But where are we going to swim? At your pool?"

"I was thinking about the mini waterfall and the pond at our 'secret place'" He suggested.

Kagome smiled at his idea. "That's a great idea! The water is so clear there that it could be used for almost anything."

Inu yasha chuckled. "You go get your bathing suit and I'll get mine. We'll meet each other there okay. You do know the way, don't you?"

She nodded her head. "Yep," she wouldn't forget the way there if her life depended on it. After all, it was their secret place.

"Okay, see you there." Inu yasha waved goodbye and jogged down the stairs, which look like he was running to a human. Kagome waited until she saw him at the end of the stairs and then went back into the house to get her bathing suit.

Before she reached the door, she spotted the tree next to her room. 'Why not? It's can't be that hard to climb.' She ran over the tree and pulled her foot over the lowest branch. 'One branch down, some more to go.' Kagome continued climbing until she was at her window. "That was harder than I thought!" she said to herself.

She climbed on her not so big balcony slowly, afraid that she would fall. When her foot touched the balcony, she quickly climbed over the bars. Sighing, she opened the glass door, going straight for the closet to get her swimming suit. Kagome wanted to go swimming as soon as possible.

Pulling open the designed wooden doors, she flipped through the many different types of clothing until she came across a simple two-piece green bathing suit. "Ah ha! Found it." Kagome went into the bathroom to change and grabbed her towel and a plastic bag. (She has her swimming suit on with her clothes on top) She was about the open the balcony but then thought, "I'll take the front door instead."

She ran downstairs, taking two steps at a time and out the front door. Kagome saw her grandpa swiping the floor. "Grandpa! I'm going swimming with Inu yasha instead. See you later!" she said, while running off into the forest. The forest wasn't that big so it did have a name.

"Have a good time Kagome!" He said and continued swiping the dust into one pile.

Kagome kept on walking straight until she saw the clearing, but no sigh of Inu yasha. "Well, I guess Inu yasha isn't here yet," She placed her bag on a near by rock.

Inu yasha popped out of behind the rock with a plastic blue pail filled with water in his hand. "Guess again!" He said, just about to throw the water.

She stretched out her hand, "stop! This is the only dry clothing I brought so you can't get it wet!"

He put it down, not wanting her to start sneezing like last time they got wet. "Your no fun."

Kagome put her hands on her hip, "Sure I am! Now are we gonna swim or what?"

"I'm going in first. Hurry up and change." Inu yasha ran off, jumping off the waterfall and into the water which wasn't so deep but deep enough for a dive. (Did I mention that Inu yasha already has his bathing suit on? Well now you know.)

She pulled her t-shirt over her head, "Hey! With for me!" Taking off her sweats, she ran after him. Kagome didn't want him to have all the fun after all. Running along the hill and onto the waterfall. Inu yasha looked up to her, waiting for her to jump in. "Is the water cold?"

Inu yasha dunked his head under the water to show her. "Nope. The water's fine!"

"Okay then," She closed her eyes tightly and leaped off the hill, landing into the water with a slash!

When Kagome resurfaced, Inu yasha asked, "Was that so bad?" He moved his feet back and forth to keep floating on top of the water.

She also moved her feet to, "Nope! In fact, it was fun." She began swimming to the shore, wanting to jump into the water again.

"With me around, you'll have nothing but fun." He gloated, but also a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't brag to much. It's going to get you in trouble some day." She jumped off the waterfall once again and into the water.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes mother." He said sarcastically making her slap him on the arm gently.

"I bet I can do more dives than you!" Kagome challenged, quickly swimming to shore to get a better chance of winning.

"Your on!"

--------------(Later)---------------

Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number, waiting for someone to pick up. She looked up at the clock beside the fridge, it read, 11:49 am. The phone rang again, no one answered. It rang once more, this time someone picked up.

"Hello?" the person on the other line said.

"Sango?"

"Kagome! Good morning/afternoon." Sango greeted. (Well, it's not really morning and it's not really the afternoon yet. So yeah...on with da story!)

She laughed, "same here. Inu yasha and I are coming to pick you up in five minutes. Then we'll get Miroku." Kagome explained.

"Well, no need to go to Miroku's house and pick him." Sango told her a in bored tone.

Kagome seemed confused, 'did Miroku change his mind and didn't want to go?' she thought. "How come?"

Sango looked over her should to see Miroku and her brother Kohaku playing video games. Miroku noticed her stare and waved making her turn her head back. "Because he came over in the morning."

Kagome laughed, "Inu yasha dropped by around 8:30 this morning to."

She sighed, "Boys will be boys."

"Well, tell Miroku to get ready to."

"Okay, see you soon Kags. Byes." Kagome and Sango both hung up after that.

"Ready to go?" Inu yasha asked, just coming into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets.

"Yea. In five minutes." She said, making him groan.

"But why do we have to wait?" Kagome walked out of the kitchen and towards her room, with Inu yasha following close behind.

They walked into the room to find Inu and Kags lying down on her bed. She walked over them petted each of their heads. "Because I have to get ready, and Sango has to get ready."

"What do you even need?" he kept complaining as he sat down on a wheel chair.

"Well, I'm going to bring Inu and Kags with me and plus I need to get my money." She giggled a bit when she saw Inu and Kags playing on her bed.

"I'll play for you." Inu yasha offered, spinning back and forth on the chair.

Kagome pouted a bit. "You always offer to buy stuff. It's okay Inu yasha. I'll buy them."

"Okay fine, be that way." He muttered crossing his arms I the process.

She smiled and shook her at his cuteness. "Come on Inu, Kags. We're going to the pet store to but you some things." Both the puppies barked in responds.

"Lets go."

Both of them and the puppies went downstairs and told Souta that they were going out to buy things for Inu and Kags. They then went outside to tell Kagome's grandpa that they were going now. The limo waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs for them.

Inu and Kags liked the limo in a way...because they were running and crawling everywhere. Kagome thought it was so cute when both the dogs stuck their heads out the window and barked at random things. Kagome tried test whose ears were softer, Inu yasha's, Inu, or Kags? There was only one way to find out, which is to do it herself.

Inu yasha objected at first but after a few seconds, he got use to it and started purring a bit! Kags and Inu were complaining to her that she was giving Inu yasha all the attention and not them by barking. They soon arrived at Sango's house, seeing them waiting patiently on the porch.

After a few minutes, Kags and Inu were tired out so they laid down on a seat beside Kagome. "So, did you guys wait long?" Kagome asked, trying to start a conversation.

Sango smiled and shook her head. "Nope, not at all."

Kagome decided to tell her about how she thought Inu yasha was a robber. "You know what? This morning, I was taking a bath but then I heard a thump sound from my room. I wrapped myself in a towel and my bathrobe, grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started whacking the person. But then, I found out that it was actually Inu yasha." She giggled at the memory and Sango and Miroku also laughed.

Sango's laughing died down slowly. "Well, Miroku came by this morning to. I'll I remember is that someone was shaking me a bit. I opened my eyes to see who it was and I saw Miroku a couple of inches from my face!" Kagome and Inu yasha laughed. "I asked him how he got in the house and he says that my mom and dad invited him in this morning at 9:00."

"Master Inu yasha, we have reached our destination." The driver told them.

"Okay, then. You can go for lunch to but leave the limo here. Inu and Kags are sleeping. Come back before 12:45." Inu yasha instructed while the other were getting out.

He only nodded. Inu yasha got out of the car, closing the door behind him with a slam. "So....What do you guys want to eat? I'll pay for the food."

Kagome elbowed him lightly. "Please don't act like a big shot."

"Sorry." He apologized. The only ones he really apologized to are Kagome, mostly, his mom and dad, and Kagome's family. You'd rarely find him apologizing to other people. And sometimes to Sango and Miroku, since he considered them good friends as well but not as close as Kagome.

"As your punishment, you have to pay for us." Kagome said, with a teasing smile.

"Keh! Fine." They went inside to get their orders.

-----------------------------------(End for Now)-----------------------------------

I'm very sorry for the very long update but I didn't get much inspiration. But today, I just got a whole lot and then...kaboom! I'm done chapter 2. I would like to know your opinion for every chapter so review and tell me! I think this chapter is kind of boring...Anyways! I still hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh yeah..If you have any questions, comment, or suggestion, you know what to do!

Baby Inu


	3. A day at the mall

Destined to be Together

Chapter three – A day at the mall

-----------------------(The story)-----------------------

Inu yasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku walked over to a table of four, a tray in each of their hands. Kagome and Sango sat on one side and Inu yasha and Miroku on the other. "You know Inu yasha, when I said pay for us...I didn't mean get us almost everything." Kagome scowled a bit, biting into her fry.

On each of their trays were at least two burgers, a large fry, a large soft drink, and two apple pies. "Hey, I'm a half demon, I need my strength. Plus we still need to get our Mc flurries." He complained, taking a bite out of his Mc chicken.

"But Inu yasha! I can't eat all of this!" She said, pointing at her tray of fast food.

"I'll eat it then. Besides, you don't see Miroku or Sango complaining."

"Miroku, stop playing footies with me." Sango told him. He was eating but under the table, he was tapping on her shin every now and then. (Do you know what footies is? If you don't, it's like fighting but you can only kick, since it's under the table..)

Kagome picked up her cheeseburger and put it on Inu yasha's tray. "You can have that." She picked up one of her apple pies and also put it on his tray. "You can have that too."

"I'll have the cheeseburger but you should eat the apple pie. You don't want to be too skinny." He told, giving back her apple pie, making her pout a bit. Not that she was to skinny or anything. "You can save it for later if you want but just eat it."

"Okay." Kagome smiled and continued eating like everyone else.

--------------

"Why don't you like Mc flurries Kags? They are really good, trust me." Sango encouraged. Kagome shook her head.

"It's not like I don't like them, it's just I'm already really full." She said, tracing the flower patterns of the table. Just then, Inu yasha came back with the Ice cream.

"I'm back. Sango gets the strawberry one," he said, handing her the pink ice cream one, "Miroku gets the, whatever this is, and this one for me." He said, handing Miroku his and sitting down beside him. When he saw Kagome sitting there, still tracing the designs lazily, he asked, "are you sure you don't want one Kagome?"

"Mmhhmm." She nodded her head lightly. It made him feel sad, seeing her bored like this. She usually had a happy smile on her face all the time. Her smile can even cheer the saddest people up.

He managed to plaster a small smile on. "Don't worry kagome, we'll eat faster."

"No no. Take your time."

-----------

"Hey Inu, hey Kags. Did you guys miss me?" Kagome petted them on their heads. Both bark in responds making her giggle. "Were going to go the pet store to get you some things." Kagome continued to play with Inu and Kags and talking with the others. They talked about what they were going to get from the mall and Miroku made a few bad jokes that everyone laughed to.

"Master Inu yasha, we have reached our destination." Miroku opened the door and climbed out, followed by Kagome, Sango and Inu yasha.

"Thanks Myoga. I'll give you a call when to pick us up." Myoga nodded and drove off to who knows where.

Kagome gathered Inu in her arms, "Inu yasha, are you sure we're allowed to bring Inu and Kag into the mall?" she asked, not wanting to get in trouble.

He shrugged, "Sure, why not? I mean, we're going to buy things for Inu and Kag. We have to bring them with us."

"I'll hold Inu and you hold Kag, just in case they suddenly want to run around."

Inu yasha picked up Kag, "Yep, sure thing." They all walked into the mall wit Inu yasha leading them to the pet store, even though Sango and Miroku already know where it is. Many people were looking at them strangely but they ignored them. Inu yasha gave them a glare when Kagome wasn't looking.

He stopped in front the pet store. There was a big banner that said, 'Paws & Claws'. "Here we are." He said. Kagome smiled and wasted no time going in, followed by them others.

A assistant walked up to them, "Hello, Welcome to Paws & Claws how can I help you."

"I'm here to buy my puppies some things."

The assistant pointed to section 5, "That's where all the dog things are. If you are getting a tag, you have to go to the front desk to get the name imprinted on it."

"Thank you." The assistant nodded before going to help out other costumers.

"Hey Inu yasha, Sango and I are going to look around the mall. We'll met at the food court at 3:30 okay?" Miroku asked, not wanting to hang out at the pet store but he wouldn't say it out loud. It would have been rude of him.

"Yeah sure. I'll stay here with Kagome." He said. Kagome was already looking at all the different collar with Inu and Kags.

"Bye Inu yasha," Sango said, walking to the exit with Miroku.

Inu yasha ran over to Kagome. "So...found anything interesting?" he asked grabbing a blue tag in the shape of a heart.

"Yep. So many choices." She told him, still looking through the many tags.

"So Inu, what do you think about the one? I think it suits you." Inu yasha teased, showing the puppy the blue heart shaped tag. Inu put a paw over his eyes meaning he didn't like it. Inu yasha laughed, "I'm just joking."

"Ah! I found the perfect one for him." Kagome crouched down and let Inu see the blue dog shaped tag. The puppy removed his paw and wagged his tail. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll hold on to this. Now, leashes so you two don't go running off."

They got Kag a dark green leash and Inu got a dark blue one, to match his tag. Inu also got a blue collar to go with his tag. They bought dog food, toys, bowls and other stuff a dog needs.

They got Inu's name imprinted on his tag and the clerk said that they could leave Inu, Kags and their stuff at the store for now, since they shouldn't be walking around with the two puppies in the mall. In the back were also many other animals in playpens. It was kind of like a daycare center for animals.

------------

"So...where do you want to go now?" Inu yasha asked, looking around for any shop that was interesting.

"Um...How about Music World?" She suggested. He shrugged and she pulls him in, taking the shrug as a yes. "I'm going to look for something. If you want to leave, just find me." He was about to object but she was already looking at the piles of music Cds.

He randomly picked up a Cd and looked through the songs on the back. He had no interest in them so he put it back down. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he went to find Kagome, already bored. He found her flipping through different Cds, obviously trying to find something.

"Hey Kagome. What are you looking for?" He asked, wonder if he could be of any assistance.

She stopped looking but kept her hand where it was so she wouldn't have to look all over again. "I'm looking for a song called Every Heart, sung by Boa." She continued her search once again.

Inu yasha pick up another random Cd. The first song was 'Dearest'. Second was 'I've fallen for you'. Third was 'Got to believe in magic'. Fourth was Every Heart. And so on... "Um...Kagome, I think I've found it."

"Really? Can I see?" She checked the back to make sure he didn't make a mistake. "Thanks Inu yasha! I've been looking for this Cd for a while but I haven't had much luck. I'll be right back!" She chirped, giving him a quick tight hug and ran off to pay for her item.

He smiled and waited for her to come back. When she did, she came back with a blue bag in her hand. They both walked outside, to their next store. "Where shall we go next?"

Kagome looked around for some ideas. "How about the jewelry store? I love looking at jewelry. They're so shiny."

"Sure." She dragged him into a store again.

"Wow, look at that one Inu yasha!" She pointed to a ring with a diamond in the middle and was surrounded by emeralds. "Isn't it pretty?"

He nodded, "You want it?"

She shook her, still looking at the many jewelry. "No thanks. You know I don't like really expensive stuff." Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. "Um...I'll be right back. You look around."

"Okay." She grinned and walked off. He kept looking at the gold jewelry until he came across a plain gold bracelet with flower designs on it. "Can I look at this one?" Inu yasha asked one of the clerks.

The clerk pointed to the bracelet, "This one?" He asked to make sure. Inu yasha nodded. He opened the glass door, pulled out the bracelet and closed it again, handing Inu yasha the bracelet to examine.

"Why does this have a space here?" Inu yasha asked, rubbing the smooth spot. He wasn't going to pay for it if they forgot to put the flower designs on it.

"That is where you can carve your name or initials." He explained.

Inu yasha thought for a moment. "I'll take this one. Put 'Inu & Kags' on it."

"I'll be back soon." The clerk said taking the bracelet back and walked to a back room that said, 'Staff only'.

It wasn't soon until Kagome came back and almost knocked him over by hugging him from behind. "I'm back!" She said cheerfully, a pink bag also in her hand now.

"Whoa settle down. You almost knocked me over." He teased, dusting off the pretend dust.

She blushed a bit. "Sorry."

"It's ok. So, what did you buy?" Inu yasha asked, tapping a finger against the glass, still waiting for the clerk to come back with the jewelry.

She hid the two bags behind her, "Something," said Kagome, trying not to ruin the surprise.

"I bet it's not even for you," He teased, pinching her cheek lightly.

Kagome rubbed it a bit, "Well, it seems you know me **_too_** well." She said, emphasizing the too. "So, what are you buying? Your not into jewelry much as far as I know."

"I'm not telling you just yet. You're going to have to wait." She gave him her puppy eyes, making him put a hand over his eyes. "I'm not falling for that. You're going to have to try harder."

She snapped her fingers together, making a click sound, "Darn."

Just then, the clerk came back with a blue velvet box in his hands. "Here you go. Why don't you check for any other things you might want to add?" He handed the bracelet to Inu yasha once again.

Of course, because of Kagome's curiosity, she kind of leaned down to see what was in the box. "Hey! No peeking. Turn around." She pouted and turned around as told. He lifts the box open enough for him to see, "No problems to me. Where do I pay for it?"

The clerk pointed to the cash register near the front entrance and walked off to serve some other costumer. Inu yasha walked over the cash register put the box on the table, taking out his wallet, which was packed with money and different cards.

The person working at the cash register took the box and opened it. She closed it back and turned it around to look at the price. Punching a couple of buttons on the keyboard she said, "Your total comes to $550.99 dollars."

He gave her his credit card. Kagome came over just in time to hear the price. "Inu yasha, whatever you just bought is really expensive."

"Not really. Just a couple of measly hundred dollars." He said like it was no big deal. Actually, it really was no big deal for his family. (Keep in mind that they make more than two million a day! A hundred dollar to them is like a dollar. Add together would be about five dollars for the bracelet. XP)

"Well, your couple of measly hundred dollars can help at orphanages, foster homes, the old folks home and other charade places you know." She said with sarcasm dipping from her voice. Well, it is true. She'd rather give the money to charades then to spend it on something expensive.

"Right...I'll keep that in mind." He grabbed his blue bag that was on the counter and began walking to the entrance. Kagome followed behind. "So, now where do we go?"

"You pick this time."

He grinned at what she said. "You sure?" She nodded with a smile on her face. The grin on his face never faulted, "Let's go on a wild shopping spree. And I'm leading and paying for it all." She opened her mouth to protest but Inu yasha snatched her hand and dragged her off to another store.

-------(Miroku and Sango)---------

"Hey Miroku, what do you think is taking Kagome and Inu yasha so long?" Sango asked, munching a fry she bought as a snack. They were done their shopping and was now waiting at the food court, their chosen meeting place.

Miroku sipped his drink. "I don't know. Kagome's not much of a shopper so it must be Inu yasha. He must have dragged her off and went on some shopping spree." He guessed. (Bingo! Someone, give Miroku his prize . ) He hadn't bought much, just a spy kit, some sutra papers (he's a monk, if I forgot to mention), and some clothes.

"They better be here soon. We've waited here for at least twenty minutes!" She complained, slamming her hand on the table to prove her point. Some of her fries jumped a bit from the earthquake Sango had cause for the table.

"Settle down Sango, it's been only a little over five minutes." He motioned her to sit down.

She sighed and ate some more of her fries, "I guess I exaggerated a bit. Hey! Speaking about them, here they come!" She waved her hand back and forth. "Kagome, Inu yasha! Over here!" She shouted.

Kagome ran over while Inu yasha just took his time and walked. "Sango! So, How did your shopping go?" she asked, putting down her three large bags.

"I'd say it went well," She answered pointing to the pile of boxes and bags. "Stitches have a 50 off on everything! I just had to buy as much as I can. Do you want to go there later and check it out?"

"No it's okay. I think I've bought more than enough."

"You want something to eat Kagome?" Inu yasha asked setting the bags he had on the ground near the table.

Kagome shook her head. "I still have my apple pie to finish. You can buy something if you're hungry."

"Yeah, I'll right back." He said as he walks away to buy something to eat.

"So Kagome...what did you buy?" Sango asked curiously, trying to take a peek on what was in the blue bag. She only got a little glimpse of the blue velvet box.

She quickly pulled it out of Sango's reach. "A new video game for Souta and one for Kohaku too. And I got this for you," She handed the red bag to Sango. "And this for Miroku." She handed Miroku a green bag. "Actually, Inu yasha dragged me from store to store and he said to pick whatever I wanted and he'll pay for it. We argued a bit in the end, he won."

"Thanks Kagome! I love it. It so soft and cute!" Thanked Sango while she pet the cat plushy once and put it back into the bag carefully.

Miroku took out his item half way, "Oh cool, another spy kit! Thanks Kagome." Miroku said, putting the spy kit beside his other things.

Kagome frowned a bit, "I'm sorry. If I knew you had one already, I would have gotten you something else."

"It's okay Kagome. Two is always greater than one." Kagome smiled at what he said.

She grinned, "I also got Inu yasha something too. I think he's gonna like it a lot."

-----------------------------------------------------(End for Now)---------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry this chapter was this late. I got less than 1500 words on my other story! I got bored near the ending so I just typed down anything on there. Sorry if this Chapter didn't have much detail in it but I'll probably **will **get more inspiration during Christmas holidays.

I'm feeling **very **guilty about Sweet Revenge. I have written anything for more than a month! I'm getting lazy! If there were many spelling and punctuation errors in dtbt, I'm sorry about that to. I was so lazy that I didn't bother reading it over! SORRY! Please feel free to review though.

Baby Inu


	4. Believe it or not

A/N: The seven year separation will come in next chapter hopefully!

Chapter four-

------(The story)-----

"Where are you going mom?" Kagome asked as she walked into her mother's room. Her mother was packing her small suitcase with clothes.

"I'm going to Kyoto. Your grandma was rushed to the hospital today because she fainted. We just got the phone call today." Mrs. Higurashi replied to her daughter. She folded another one of her t-shirts and carefully put it in the suitcase.

Flopping down on to the soft bed, she asked, "Just you?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "Grandpa and Souta are coming to. Would you like to come?"

Kagome shook her head as well. "Mom, can I stay at Inu yasha's?" She often slept over at Inu yasha, yet her mother did not mind. Neither did the Takahashi family, they enjoy her company. Izayoi tells her to come over more often because she said it would be nice to have some girls around other than the maids.

"Sure, if Izayoi will let you."

Kagome gave her mom a quick hug. "Can I go over to Inu yasha's house right now?"

Mrs. Higurashi put the last clothing into the suitcase and closed it shut with force. "Sure. Don't forget to bring toothbrush, pajamas and your hairbrush."

"Yes, I know mom." She said as she got up from bed.

Mrs. Higurashi kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Have a good time. I'll phone you when I leave."

"Bye mom." Quickly walking out of the room to her bedroom, she grabbed her green bag from her closet and grabbed a set of random pajamas. She also stuffed her green toothbrush and her green hairbrush in her bag too. "I think I got everything."

Kagome pressed on the white doorbell, hearing it ringing through out the mansion. She saw the doorknob turn a couple of times and then the door opened. "Hello Miss Kagome. Come in." The maid said, recognizing Kagome since she often came over.

Kagome stepped into the house, onto the red carpet. "Thank you." She began to take off her shoes.

The maid noticed her bag. "Are you sleeping over again Miss Kagome? If you looking for Inu yasha, he's in his room."

Placing her shoes neatly together, she asked, "thank you. Do you know where Aunt Izayoi is? I want to ask her something."

"She should be in her flower room. I must get back to work now. Good day." The maid bowed and went back to work.

Jogging up the soft stairs she walked past many spear bedrooms, bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a bar, Izayoi and Inu Taishou bedroom and finally to Izayoi's personal flower room. She knocked on the door lightly. When she heard her say, "Come in," she went in.

Izayoi looked up from her batch of pink, white and red roses. "Why hello Kagome. I didn't expect you to drop by today. Did you come here to see Inu yasha?" she asked.

Kagome walked up to Izayoi a bit closer. "I came to ask if I could sleepover. Mom, grandpa and Souta are going to visit grandma. She was rushed to the hospital today."

A familiar glow could be seen in Izayoi's eyes. That always happens when Kagome was going to spend the night over. "Why of course you can dear. Next time, you don't even have to bring anything. We can provide you with everything you need silly girl."

"Mom told me to. She's always like that when I ask her to sleepover at someone's house." Kagome told, smiling at the same time.

"Why don't you go see Inu yasha? He seems quite cranky today. I think he's just bored. I'll be sure to tell the chiefs to made some Oden today." Izayoi told as she got up to do something else other than to look at her beautiful flowers.

"Thank you Aunt Izayoi! See you at dinner!" Kagome said, walking out the door to the east wing of the mansion. That's Inu yasha wing of the mansion. She was on the south wing right now, which was both Izayoi and Inu Taishou's wing. Sesshomaru's is on the west and the north is for guests.

The maids and butlers sleep on the third story. Kagome sleeps on Inu yasha's wing because she said it was scary at night to have the whole north wing to her. 'I wonder what's he doing now' She thought as she picked a random room to spend the night.

The room she chose was painted red, Inu yasha's favorite color. It had a queen-sized bed, a T.V, a bathroom, a stereo, a bookshelf and a computer. She dropped her bag on her bed and walked back out the door to see Inu yasha.

She knocked on his door. "What do you want?!" Inu yasha yell through his door. The sound of his voice clearly gave away that he was having a bad day.

Putting a hand over her mouth to deepen her voice, she said. "It's time for dinner master Inu yasha." She said in a deep voice.

Raising his eyebrow, he looked at his clock. "Are you stupid? It's only 3:10."

Kagome walked into the room. "My, aren't you cranky today?"

He was surprised. "Kagome? What are you doing here?" He sat up from his position on his bed and turned off the widen screen T.V.

"Grandma was rushed to the hospital today. Mom, grandpa and Souta are going to visit her." Kagome sat back on the black leather couch. "I'm going to stay here for the night. Your mom said I could and I ready chose the red room."

Inu yasha leaned back onto his bed. He was no longer cranky thank goodness. He can be kind of scary when he's cranky or mad. "You can sleep over whenever you want. What do you want to do now?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Um…oh! Let's go make cookies! I want to make a cake too. We can eat it for dinner." She was always good at cooking. Even thought she's twelve, she makes great food. One of her favorite things to make is desserts and sweets.

Inu yasha cringed, remembering the last time he was in the kitchen making the cupcake for Kagome. "Um…sure. But don't be surprise if it ends up very messy in there."

Jumping up from her seat, she put her fists on her hip. "Ha! Nothing Kagome Higurashi can't handle! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs.

Inu yasha sighed and decided to try to make the best out of it. When they got to the kitchen, no one was inside. Both of them walked in and locked the door behind them. The kitchen was huge! It had three stoves, two dishwashers, three different fridges, cabinets for expensive glass plates and bowls, four sinks, two microwaves and a long marble counter for cutting stuff.

"Let's get started!" Kagome searched the kitchen, looking for the equipments and foods.

15 minutes later….

Kagome was now wearing a pink apron and a notebook in hand. "Let's see, flour..check! Eggs..check! Milk.. check! Baking powder.. check, check check check and check!" Kagome checked off everything on her list. "Come on Inu yasha. Don't just sit there, help! It's fun making a cake."

Half an hour later…

"What a mess." Kagome said, shaking her head at the same time. Inu yasha was laying on top of the table with dizzy eyes. Flour covered their body and hair, mainly because of him. Not just them but the floor and counter to.

Milk was spilled and the dough stuck to the bowls like glue.

"I told you!" Inu yasha shouted. He never knew how hard it was to make a cake. Sure he likes to eat them but making them was a different story. "Is the cake done yet?"

Rolled her eyes at him, she slapped him on the arm lightly. "We only put it in a minute ago! In the meantime, let's get this placed cleaned up. I bet the cook would faint if she ever saw the place like this."

Inu yasha rolled over on his side. "Keh! I don't want to clean up. It was hard enough make the stupid cake."

Kagome glared at him. "Inu yasha…" She said slowly.

"I don't want to!"

An idea came to her mind. "How about this. If I can clean this up all by myself, I get to sleep in your room and you have to sleep either on the floor or another room." She liked Inu yasha's room out of all the bedrooms. She didn't know why but she just did. Maybe because it was well decorated…who knows!

"What?! I don't even get to sleep on my own bed?!" Inu yasha complained.

"Oh come on Inu yasha! I don't get to sleep in a huge bed at home. You can sleep on it every night basically." Kagome pleaded. She didn't wait for an answer. She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Your on. If I get this place cleaned up, I get to sleep on you bed."

Taking cloth, Kagome started wiping the tables and putting the bowls in the dishwasher.

Half an hour later…

Kagome wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. "Phew! That sure was hard to clean." Everything was sparking clean and placed back in its place. Everything except them of course. They were covered in flour. "You lose Inu yasha! You have to sleep on the floor, the couch or a different room!" Kagome smiled in triumph.

Inu yasha frowned. "Keh! Fine, only this once though."

Kagome smiled, "Come Inu yasha, don't be all down. We still have to ice the cake. I bet you'll like that." She knew Inu yasha was sweet tooth. He loves all kinds of junk food and candies but his most favorite is ramen. No matter who reminds him that it's not one of the main food groups, he HAS to eat at least one package a day…or so he said.

Inu yasha sat up and jumped to his feet. "I get to have the icing that's left!" he began walking to the fridge but then slipped on the shiny floor, landing on his butt. He didn't remember the floor being this slippery. "Ow. Kagome what did you do to this floor?"

She gave him a confused look. "Nothing Inu yasha. I just mopped the floor while you were dozing off."

He wiped a finger across the marble tile. He was surprise to see he didn't have any speck of dirt. "And what cleaning product did you exactly use?"

She pointed to the brown door. "The one you guys have in the storage room."

He sweat dropped and picked himself off the ground. "So…what do we need for the icing?"

15 minutes later…

"All done." Kagome sighed out. She saw Inu yasha trying to take some of the icing on the cake again. She slapped his hand away. "Inu yasha! Come on, you can wait can't you? Dinner is one hour away!"

He sighed as well. "I guess I can wait. I think we better go for a shower." She nodded, "I'll met you in my room when you're done."

"Okay. See you later Inu yasha." The both of them went to take a shower in their room.

---(Later)—

Kagome continued to comb through her dry hair as she walked to Inu yasha's room. It felt so good to have the frosting and flour out of her hair. She was already changed into her green pajamas with cats on it because she didn't want to change later.

She opened the door to find Inu yasha on the bed lying on his stomach. His hair was still wet and his red fluffy towel covered his back. She could see that most of the water has soaked into his towel. "Hey, dinner's going to be ready in a bit." Kagome told him, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah I know." He turned off the wide screen T.V.

Just then, Izayoi came in. "Inu yasha, Kagome, dinner's ready." She was wearing a pink traditional kimono that just grazed the soft carpet. She only wears her kimonos inside the house or in the gardens but never in public.

"Yes mom." Inu yasha replied as he hopped off the bed.

"Dry your hair before you come down. You look like a poor drowned puppy." Izayoi scolded. "Come on Kagome. We'll wait for him downstairs in the dinning room."

"Yep." Putting her green comb on the side table, she followed Izayoi downstairs. "What are we having for dinner Aunt Izayoi?"

"Spaghetti, garlic bread and of course, Oden." Izayoi answered as the descended down the stairs and into the dinning room.

Sesshomaru and Inu Taishou were already in the room waiting. "Good evening uncle Taishou, Sesshomaru."

Inu Taishou smiled at her politeness. "Good evening Kagome. Are you sleeping over again?"

Kagome took a seat beside Inu yasha's chair. "Yep! Mom, grandpa and Souta went to visit grandma today. They should come back tomorrow. I hope she's okay."

Inu yasha entered the room with his hair dry but it was a little messy. He took his seat between Kagome and his mom. "Hi dad, mom, Sesshomaru."

"What's wrong Inu yasha? You look beat up." Asked Inu Taishou.

Inu yasha held back a yawn. "Nothing, just tired after Kagome and I-"

She cut him off. "We were doing something that got him really tired I guess. We can't tell you because it's a surprise! I'll show it to you after dinner."

The maids came into the room with their plates of food and placed it in front of them. They all ate their spaghetti and garlic breads. The Oden came last. They were all done their food, and dessert came next.

"I'll be right back," Kagome said as she walked off into the kitchen. Inu Taishou and Izayoi looked a little confuse. She came back in with the cake she and Inu yasha had made earlier. Half of it was covered in green icing and the other half red because they couldn't decide which color to use. "I'm back! Do you think the cake looks nice?"

"That's a wonderful cake Kagome." Izayoi told truthfully. "It looks delicious." She liked Kagome's desserts. For a girl as young as her, she sure was talented. She herself liked sweets as much as Inu yasha. But she doesn't consider ramen as one of the main food groups.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and stood up. "I'm sorry if I can't stay to have some but I have a exam coming up soon and I must study."

Kagome smiled even though he could not stay. "It's okay. Exams are important. Would you like me to leave you a piece so you can have some tomorrow?" (Her generosity, knows no bounds….')

"Thank you Kagome." He said as he exited the room. He hardly says thank you to any but Kagome is a friend of the family so he must be polite, especial since his mom and dad like her so much. He liked her to; she was a smart kid in his opinion.

Turning back to the cake, she cut it in eights, putting four pieces on different plates; she placed one in front of everyone. "Dig in!" She said cheerfully, waiting for their opinions as they finished eating their first bite. "So how is it?"

"Very delicious," complimented Izayoi.

"A tad bit sweet in my opinion." Inu Taishou told her.

"Oh, that was Inu yasha's doing. He added more sugar and I couldn't do anything about it." She told them.

Inu yasha quickly swallowed his piece of cake. "Hey, it taste fine to me. I think it might need a little more sugar." He protested. Izayoi and Kagome smiled at him but Inu Taishou had a different look on his face.

"Look Inu yasha. Just because your half demon doesn't mean you can feed your stomach with sugar. I don't want to deal with you when you get hyper." Kagome giggled at the thought of that while Izayoi asked Inu Taishou if that could really happen.

His face turned red with embarrassment. "Dad! I'm not going to get hyper over sugar!" They all laughed.

"I know. I'm just teasing you." He said as his laughter died down. 

------(Later)------

Kagome flopped down on the king sized bed. "Mmm…I'm tired." She buried her face in the soft pillows. "I'm going to sleep."

"Wait! Where am I going to sleep?" Inu yasha exclaimed. He already knew he was supposed to sleep on the floor or couch.

Kagome yawned. "You can sleep on the floor." She said as she turned off the light snuggled into the warm thick red blankets, falling asleep instantly.

Sighing, her walked into the dark hall and grabbing two blankets from the closet. He walked back in and spread out one of the blankets. Laying down on the blanket, he covered himself with the other one. He to fell asleep in an instant

-----(In da morning)----

Everyone was just finished breakfast and was just sitting at the table chatting. "I'm sorry but the company needs me to be on time. Bye everyone. I might come back a little earlier today." He picked up is black suitcase and walked out of the dinning room.

"Bye," His wife called after him.

"I'll be right back mom." Inu yasha said getting up from his chair. She simply nodded.

Moments later, Mrs. Higurashi suddenly entered the room. She has a sad expression on her face. "Mom! You're back already? Where are Souta and grandpa?"

(A/N: Okay okay! I couldn't think of a different decent name for Kagome's mom! You can't blame me!)

"Welcome Mizuko. Sit down. I found a good use for the flowers in my garden other than just scenery. They make excellent tea! Let me go get some." Izayoi told as she walked off to the kitchen. She is over protective of her flowers. She so over protective of the flowers that she doesn't even let Inu Taishou touches them let alone the maids and gardeners.

"What's wrong mom? You look really upset. Is there something wrong with grandma?" Kagome asked as she fiddled with her backpack strap. What happened if grandma is so sick and that it can't be heal? Has something bad happened?

Mrs. Higurashi took a big breath. "I know this is going to be hard on you Kagome but," she hesitated a bit. "When we went to visit grandma, she was very sick and has only about a couple of months to live. She…she want us…as a last wish of hers to…to move to Kyoto and stay there for a couple of years." She finished off, unable to believe she had said those words.

Shock was written all over Kagome's face. She didn't know what to say. Time froze as her mother's words sunk into her. Move to Kyoto? What about our shrine? What about my friends? What about Inu yasha? "But…but I don't want to leave! I want to stay here!" Kagome shouted gripping onto her backpack to fight back the tears that were beginning to form at the corners of her eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry Kagome but we should respect your grandma's last wishes. I don't want to leave either. I grew up here, I met your father here, and I live here. Now were going have to move to Kyoto. Don't let it be that hard on you Kagome. You're a smart girl and you always look at things on the positive side."

Kagome couldn't take anymore of this. Grabbing her backpack, she headed for the door. "Kagome? Kagome where are you going?" Kagome's mother asked, extending an arm to try to stop her.

Running past her mother's arm, she began to sob. "I want to think this out mother!" She threw the door opened and went to the only place she could go to.

-------------------------------------(End for now)--------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the long update! I was thinking about finishing chapter five before I update this chapter but then I realized, it's been a month already! I think that it's kind of boring at the beginning of the chapter, ne? If it's confusing for some peoples, no, the separation has not started yet. It will come in next chapter hopefully.

ACK! It's hard to get any typing done these days! It's mostly that one word, HOMEWORK! Too much homework I say! Plus I need my inspiration! My brain has been empty these days. T-T

Any questions, comment, suggestion, please feel free to review and tell me

Baby Inu


	5. Goodbyes

Destined to be Together

Chapter 5 - Goodbyes

-(The story)-

Kagome ran out of the driveway and crossed the street without looking. A white van nearly hit her and the driver started honking his horn at her. She ran past the house and into the forest. Her cheeks were wet with tears and they were still pouring down. Her eyes and nose were a bit red.

She ran blindly, covering her face with her arms to protect her face. Just as she reached the clearing, she tripped on a tree root, falling to the ground and scraping her knee. Biting down on her lower lip to keep herself from screaming out in pain, she curled up into a ball and cried.

She ignored the pain and the blood plastering on to her cheek. She wished someone were here with her, Sango, Miroku or Inu yasha. She wanted someone to comfort her and tell her this was a dream. But, a dream can never be this real, can it? They can only happen in fairytales, don't they?

She had lived in this country, city, and neighborhood all her life. She didn't want to leave now. Her friends were like family to her and it'll be like leaving behind your family members. But, her grandma needed her, Souta, mom and grandpa. She couldn't just reject her grandmother's last wishes.

It was so confusing, so complicating. Her mother had said that they would only stay for a couple of years. Still, couple of years is a long wait! Who knows what could happen by then? What if Inu yasha forgot about her and found a new best friend?

"Kagome!" a voice cried out. Blocking out the sound, she continued to cry. "Kagome!" The voice cried out once again. Now it was clear to her, it was Inu yasha who was calling out to her. He saw her curled up in a ball leaning against the tree, running over to her instantly. "Kagome! What happened? When I came back into the dinning room, you were gone. Kagome?"

She stopped sobbing and looked up. Once her eyes met with his amber ones, the tears came again as she hugged him to her. "Mom…s-she…said that w-we-."

He seemed a bit shocked and first but he started rubbed her back to comfort her. "Now Kagome, speak slowly."

She didn't pull back from the hugged but managed a couple of sniffs. "Mom said…that grandma, she, she's very sick and only has a couple of months to live. As…as her last wish, she wants us to live there for a couple of years!" after having that said, she bursted into tears again.

Inu yasha frowned. "So, it is true."

"Huh?"

He pulled her back a bit so he could look at her. "I heard my mom and your mom talking about moving and your grandma." What he said didn't exactly make her stop crying.

His shirt was knotted in her little fists. "I don't wanna leave!" Kagome wailed in frustration and sniffed. "But, grandma only has a couple of months left before she leaves us for good!"

"I don't want you to leave either but like you said, you can't just reject you grandma's last wishes." He said in a kind voice.

"You make it sound like you want to get rid of me!" Kagome pointed out even though she knew he'd never do that. She was kind of teasing him.

"No!" he shouted to correct her. "Of course not! But, one way or another you're going to have to move to Kyoto."

"I know…" she mumbled to herself sadly.

"Well, look at it this way. It could be worse." Trying to cheer her up was harder than he had thought. Him making a fuse and crying over it to wouldn't cheer her up but make things more complex. But of course he wouldn't cry. He hadn't done that since he was a baby.

She ceased the crying and nodded slowly, think about ways she could make things a bit better at least. "I know! How about we have a big dinner! I love that idea!"

Inu yasha smiled warmly at her. "Sure. We can have it at the mansion and plus I have something to give you." He'd forgotten all about the bracelet. He had wanted to give it to her before but it slipped his mind. Tonight would be a great time to give her the gold bracelet.

"Oh! That reminds me. I wanted to give you this yesterday! Hold on." She grabbed her backpack from behind her and placed it in his lap digging through it a couple of times to find it. "Close you eyes." He did as he was told and closed them. She took this moment to clasp the gold necklace around his neck. "Okay you can look now!"

Opening his eyes, he looked down at the gold necklace, a locket to be precise. "Is this what you got at the Jewelry store?" He asked resting the jewelry in his large palm.

She nodded happily. "Yep."

"Thanks Kagome. But…I think you should go apologize to your mom. You ran out on her." He let go of the locket, letting it fall back onto his t-shirt. Even though he's not much of a jewelry person, he liked it cause it was from Kagome.

Kagome gasped when he realized what he had said. "Oh my god! I complete forgot I ran out on her! Gezz, I'm so stupid. I hope mom isn't mad."

"What are you waiting for? Go!" He gave her a slight shove.

She stumbled ahead a bit but regained her balance. "Hey! Fine, race you to your house!" After she said that, she was off.

"Would you stop cheating all the time?" He called after her while he broke into a run too.

"It not cheating Inu yasha! It called getting ahead start!" He shook his head and ran a bit faster.

-(Later)-

Kagome hugged her mom close to her. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to run out on you like that. I guarantee it won't happen again." Her mother had been sitting in the same seat she sat at.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled lovingly at her daughter. "It's okay Kagome. No individual can blame you from your actions. It's common."

She smiled back. "Thanks mom. Can we have a dinner tonight with Inu yasha's family as since we leaving tomorrow morning?"

"It's a brilliant idea Kagome. You don't mind do you Izayoi?" She asked.

Izayoi shook her head. "Not at all. You're always welcomed here." She was saddened to hear about the move but thought of it for the best. Their Grandma must really want to see them before she passes into the afterlife.

"Why don't you two go do something to keep you busy. We'll handle the dinner."

"Okay. Come Kagome. I have something to give you." Inu yasha told her as he walked out of the dinning room.

Kagome followed. "Sure." They walked up the long stairs to the east wing and to his room. He opened it and walked straight to his table while she followed his to the table as well.

On it, was a velvet box. Picking it up, he showed it to her. "This was the thing I bought for you at the jewelry store." He opened it to reveal the gold bracelet with flower designs.

She gasped at it magnificence as the sunlight made it glow making seem even more beautiful. "It gorgeous Inu yasha."

He chuckled. "It's for you so I expect you like it."

It really was an admirable gift from him. "Thank you so much! It's absolutely lovely." He grabbed her hand and slipped the bracelet on to her wrist. It was a bit loose fitting but she would grow into it. "Oh Inu yasha. This day was just the coolest without the bad news! Thank you so much!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him firmly. "Well you did give me this locket." He pointed out making her release him.

"Why don't we play with Inu and Kags?" She recommended.

He just shrugged. "Nothing better to do is there?" She shook her head making him sigh. After getting Inu and Kags and some toys, they came back into the Takahashi backyard.

"Hey Inu, fetch!" Kagome threw the rubber ball as far as she could down the yard. He rapidly ran after it, keeping a keen eye on it as it flew through the air. Just as it reached the ground, he jumped up and catches it in his mouth. Bringing it back to his master instantly, she petted him on the head as congratulations. "Good boy!" She cooed as she threw the ball once again. "Go!"

While Kagome played with Inu, Inu yasha tried to teach Kags some tricks. "Stay." He commanded, walking back to see if she would listen. After his second step, she started following him. "No! Stay!" He tried again and this time, she stayed put. "Good job Kags!" He pulled out a dog treat from the bag and she ate it happily.

"Arf!" She barked as thanks.

Kagome came over with Inu at her heels. "You teach Inu some tricks. I'll play with Kags now."

"Yeah sure. She already knows simple ones like sit and stay." He said as he started to teach 'Stay' to Inu.

-(Later)-

"Ready, get set, go!" Inu yasha, Kags and Inu were off, running fast for the finish line. "Go, go go!" Kagome laughed out as Inu yasha was last and the two puppies tied head to head. "Faster faster!" She cheered on. Her puppies ran faster and crossed the finish line at the same time.

By the time Inu yasha got there, the dog treats there were all gone. "They're fast." He stated out of breath a bit.

Kagome smiled tenderly at Inu and Kags. "And smart. Want to race again?"

A maid had then walked up to them. "Master Inu yasha, Lady Kagome, dinner is ready."

He shrugged. "I guess no time for racing anymore. Come on Kagome."

Shrugging as well, she followed him with a grin on her face. "Coming, oh mighty lord."

-(Dinning Room)-

"Good evening everyone." Taking a seat beside her mother and Inu yasha. "It looks like a delicious dinner." She complimented as she scanned over the many food on the tabletop briefly. The Oden caught her eye the most.

"Evening Kagome. I'm sorry to hear about your family's sudden move. We will miss you very much." Inu Taishou told her truthfully. He would miss her just as much as Inu yasha. Maybe a tad less but he treated her as if she was his own blood and flesh.

"I'm done with most of the tear for now." She said, managing a weak smile. "I want to enjoy tonight for it's our last night here…"

"Well then everyone, dig in." Inu Taishou said, as he was the first one to grab something to eat.

-(Morning)-

Kagome looked back at the Shrine as her mother had just loaded some food to eat into the car. She would miss the shrine dearly and Izayoi promised there would be a maid sent every week to keep it tidy. Thinking about Izayoi, she looked at the mansion.

She could see that Inu yasha's balcony door was opened but did not see him. After quickly scanning the mansion for memory, she forced herself to look away before she began to cry again. Biting her lower lip, she entered the car and shut the door swiftly.

Inu yasha looked at her car drive down the street, as he could not bring himself to come face to face with her. He stood behind his red curtains, knowing that she would look back at the mansion. He knew he was going to miss her and his life would be pretty boring without her in it. He would wait; wait until she would come back, even if it would take more than ten or twenty years.

There was a feeling inside him, like a tug at his heart as he watched her leave. He didn't know what it meant but nothing seemed to matter at the moment as he stood there. He would not forget her. Walking back inside, he hoped he could see her again…

-(Kagome)-

Kagome walked unhappily to her new house. It was a peachy color and fairly large but it did not seem as comfy as the shrine did. After visiting her ill grandmother, they had came home to see their new home clearly. She entered first and instantly smelt a lingering smell of smoke, like it had been the fragrance of the house already. "Mom, do you smell something?"

A bark came from upstairs and as Kagome looked up, she could see flames at the top of the stairs. She gasped, the strong smoke getting to her nose. "Mom! There's a fire upstairs!"

"There's one downstairs to!" Souta yelled.

"Everyone outside!" Mrs. Higurashi commanded as she and grandpa made their way out the door.

Kagome started for the door too when Inu's bark came again. "Inu, Kags, hold on!" Turning on her heels, she raced up stairs and as soon as she reach the top, she headed for her room, ignoring the heat. She started coughing as smoke entered her lungs. Backing up a bit to gain speed, she jumped over the flames and banged into her bedroom door.

She reaches for the knob but removed it the instant she touched it for it was burning hot. Feeling blisters forming, she used her sleeve to open the door. Kags laid on the ground while Inu barked, happy to see her. "Oh my gosh, Kags!"

She picked up Kags in her arms and then Inu and ran back out. Kags moved around a bit and whimpered as smoke had also entered her sensitive nose. Just as Kagome reached the end of the staircase, she tripped and landed on her side so her puppies wouldn't get hurt.

Forcing herself to get up, she ran past many small flames and through the open door. Her family was far away from the fire as well as many people, who gathered to see the incident. Mrs. Higurashi gasped in relief to see her daughter had made it safely out but felt a fragment of anger for her actions. "Kagome Higurashi! What were you thinking!"

Kagome fell to her knees as she looked at her mother, saying she was sorry. "I'm sorry mom. But Inu and Kags, they were-" She started coughing before she could finish her sentence. The sounds of sirens filled the air as the fire trucks came.

Souta looked at their house. The flames had started to burn the roof. His game boy and video games were still in there. He couldn't even do anything to stop it to but he was glad that his family was safe.

"Mom, we need to get Kags to a hospital!" Kagome told her mother.

She merely nodded. "The ambulance shall be here soon.

'_How did this happen? How did the fire start or who started it? Did we make any enemies?' _Kagome thought as she hugged Kags close. Suddenly, the Kags stopped her sounds and layed motionless in her arms. "Kags?" Kagome shook her a bit but got no sound or movement. "No! No…no…no! This can't be happening! " Tears poured out for she had wanted to for so long. No only had the stupid fire burn down her house, but also had taken a life with it! Kags' life!

"Oh Kags. I wish you were here Inu yasha. Here with me." Inu licked her salty tears away but new ones quickly replaced them. Kagome hugged Inu as well, crying her heart out. She wished Inu yasha was there to comfort her.

The firefighters were already starting to put the fire out but with no house and their possessions gone, what were they to do now?

-(End for now)-

Ack! I'm sorry for the long update! I wanted to update about three days ago but the internet was down and FF was down one of those days.I've already started on the next chapter but it's on a notebook. I figured it was easier to carry the notebook with me so when I get inspiration, I write it down. Hopefully this next chapter won't be so long.

Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. No flames please!

Baby Inu


	6. A new start

Destined to be together

Chapter 6 – Seven years later - A new start

A/n Was that a long update? But at least it was way faster than the other one…XP I hope you enjoy!

**Don't mind the 'L's. I need them to keep the story to be spaced out.**

(The story)

L

Kagome sat in front of her mirror as she combed through her raven black hair for the second time that day. Her hair had grown longer and softer over the years and she was proud of it. Her looks had also turned from a young child into a beautiful young lady.

She just turned nineteen half a year ago and had moved back to Tokyo to apply for a job at Takahashi Corporation. After the fire had managed to burn the house with to much damage, her grandma had died two days later. Her family lived off of the money her grandma had left them but she needed to get a job to fully support her family and Takahashi Corporation was the only company that made enough.

Coming back to Tokyo, she live in an apartment with Inu. It was close to work and also quite close to the shrine and mansion. She was not to tell anyone her true name because of her grandma's wishes. Changing it legally, she could only change it back when she was going to get married. It was…for the best.

Kagome smiled sadly remembering all the terrible events and hardships that had happened over the years. Looking at herself in the round mirror, she thought, _'my name is now Sunyo Higurashi.'_ Her grandma had helped her choose that name in hopes that the sun will always shine on them and give them light.

She placed her comb back on the table gently and jumped to her feet. "Inu, I'm leaving now." She walked into the kitchen, looking at the bowl of dog food to see if it would last for the afternoon.

"Arf!" Inu barked as he got up from his spot in the kitchen to get at least an ear rub before she left.

Giggling, she granted his wish. Picking up her briefcase, she kissed him on the forehead. "Don't cause trouble while I'm gone. Bye." Slipping on her shoes, she closed the door behind her. She had twenty minutes to walk to work. Picking up the pace, she admired the neighborhood she lived in and the small houses.

L

(Takahashi)

L

Kagome entered through the automatic door, walking straight up to the front desk. Many people stared at her knowing she was new. "Hi, I'm applying for the new job here." She said as cheerfully as she could.

The girl sitting before her looked a bit lazy as she popped the bubble gum she was chewing on. "Top floor, an interview with the boss." Her eyes never left the screen of the computer as she continued typing at a rapid speed.

"Um…Thank you," she looked at her nametag, "Angel…" Watching her nod, she walks to the elevator. Not soon after, the elevator door opened and she entered. When she stepped out, the only person she saw on that floor was a young girl older than her working away at a desk out in the open.

Hearing the elevator open, the girl looked up and smiled. "Hi. You must be the one applying here, right?"

Kagome simply nodded, walking over to the desk. "I'm Mei Chan. Nice to meet you."

Smiling, she shook the girl's hand. "Sunyo Higurashi. Like wise. You don't look like a Japanese person yet you speak with no ascent."

Mei chuckled and sat back down on her plush green chair. "I know. Plenty have asked me a question similar. Truth is, my mother and father were both Chinese but moved here. It took them a while to learn some Japanese and then they had me. I grew up here so I speak Jap with no problem and I speak Chinese at home."

Finding herself interested in the story, she was disappointed when it was ended. "I bet it was pretty hard for your parents to get to learn Japanese so quickly. I grew up here…but then moved to Kyoto and came back as you can see." She smiled sheepishly.

"I think I'll like getting to know you Sunyo." Mei compliment, a sign that she liked the girl already. "Take a seat anywhere. The boss won't be here until later."

"Okay."

Turning around, she bumped into someone. The warm liquid the person was holding had been spilt all over her shirt and knee length skirt. It was also all over the carpet. Mei got up from her seat instantly.

Sango gasped. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." She pulled out the bag of kleenex in her pocket and started to dry up as much of the warm milk as possible but the clothes still plastered to her like second skin.

"It's okay." Kagome whispered, seeing one of her best friends was already shocking for her that she barely didn't know what to say. She didn't have to be told to know that it was her best friend Sango. She wanted to hug her and tell her about the terrible fire that happened and that her grandma had died to soon and that everything was wrong.

"I'll get the carpet cleaned up before the boss gets here. You get her some dry clothes." Getting up from her seat once more, she walked into the staff room for a towel.

Sango bit her bottom lip in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. Here, come with me to get some dry clothes so you can change into." Kagome didn't say anything as she followed her friend as if she was hypnotized.

They entered the large room, which would be no doubt, the boss' office. "You can shower in the bathroom. I'll find something suitable for you. I'm sorry once again…"

Kagome shook her head. "I said it's okay San-… I mean since it was also my fault to."

Smiling, Sango looked at her. She reminded her in so many ways of Kagome, the friend she longed to see since seven years ago. She sighed and gave her a little shove into the bathroom. "I'll leave the clothes on this chair." She said pointing to the chair closest to the bathroom.

Kagome observed the bathroom. It was clean. Most of the things were white and the walls were shined so well, you could almost see your reflection in it. Biting her bottom lip, she thought that it was best she got the milk off her. The sugar had already made her skin sticky. Taking off her clothes, she placed them in a pile before turning on the water for a quick shower.

L

(Inu yasha)

L

He waited patiently for the elevator door to open. It was the same almost everyday. He would wake up and go to work. Nothing better to do. It's been like that since he turned twenty. Sure Sango and Miroku took him to places now and then but the person he really wanted back into his life was Kagome.

Everyone in the family became depressed. Sesshomaru showed none of his emotions and he also gained a part of the company as well. They made more money with the two sons working but that only meant more competition. Izayoi had spent nearly all of her time tending to her garden everyday and Inu Taishou was just the same.

Inu yasha had the most dramatic changes. He never went out of the house to play or anything. If he did, it was only because of school or cause his family dragged him out. Spending the most of his time trapped in the room of his doing who knows what. Usually being the most active one in his family, he sure wasn't acting like it.

He was now stuck helping out the company. Well, at least his mom and dad aren't bugging him about getting married. Sesshomaru already has a girlfriend cause his parents were starting to complain about being single for the rest of his life.

Sighing when the elevator door opened he stepped out. "Good morning Mei."

Mei looked up from her paper work. "Mornin' boss." She simply said acting as if the spill never happened at all.

He stopped right in front of his office door. "You done those contracts yet? I need them this afternoon for the meeting."

Mei rolled her eyes. "I'll have them ready before lunch. Don't worry about it."

Inu yasha grinned. "It kind of hard when you're the one doing it." He walked into his room knowing that she was glaring at him. He stopped grinning when he saw the site before him. A girl in his office only dressed in his favorite red shirt. Actually, all of his shirts were red in his closet… "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

Kagome's eyes widen as she looked at the hanyou. It had to be Inu yasha. No doubt about it. Who else besides his father and brother would have silver hair? And the dog-ears gave it completely away that it was he. "Inu…Inu yasha?" she whispered.

The office door burst open as Sango entered. "Oh hey Inu yasha. Is the shirt comfortable enough Sunyo? Sorry. I couldn't find pants to fit you."

Growling, he walked around the girl and sat down on his leather chair. "Sango, who is she and why is she wearing my shirt?"

Kagome was hurt when he didn't know who she was but she couldn't blame him. "Oh. Well, I accidentally spilled my morning sweet milk on her shirt and I didn't have a spare one here so she had to barrow yours." Sango spoke. "I'll go get your clothes washed." Gathering up the clothes in her arms, she stopped in front of the door. "Oh yea. Sunyo is the one who you're suppose to meet. She's the one applying for your secretary."

After Sango walked out, Kagome had not moved from her spot. "Well then. Take a seat and we can start the interview. As you know, I'm Inu yasha Takahashi."

Kagome bit her trebling lip so he could not see how happy she was to see him again. Smiling warmly, she nodded taking her seat across from him. "Sunyo Higurashi."

He froze a bit when he heard the familiar last name. To be honest, Sunyo did look _a lot_ like Kagome. Her scent smelled familiar as well. "Well Miss Higurashi, you can wait here. I'm going to change into something more comfortable."

She smiled before nodded. Walking over to his fairly large closet, he grabbed a red shirt similar to her and black baggy jeans and walked into the bathroom locking it. He came out in less than a minute and she had already set out her scholarships and awards. Her smile never faltered during the time.

After showing him all her positive qualities, he finally agreed to employ her. "Congratulations Miss Higurashi. Consider yourself hired. A person with an average of ninety-five point one percent is hard to find these days. Glad to have you here."

A tinge of pink covered her cheeks. "Thank you. College was quite easy. But I still wanted to have gone to a University."

Inu yasha quirked an eyebrow, "why didn't you?"

She looked at her hands folded across her lap. "My family couldn't support for it. I still need to pay two thousand dollars." She looked at him.

He opened a draw pulling out a stack of paper. He wrote a few numbers and signed it. Watching him slide it across the table, she eyed it carefully yet she seemed surprised by it. "Think of it as a welcoming gift."

Picking up the check and looking at the amount on it, she put it in her briefcase. "Thank you so much Mr. Takahashi. I shall use the five thousand dollars wisely."

Inu yasha leaned back in his chair, feeling more comfortable in casual clothing. "No problem but I hate being formal. Inu yasha is just fine.

Nodding in agreement she said, "I agree. Sunyo is just fine." Smiling at him for the tenth time that day, she couldn't help but wonder what he has done over the past seven years.

A knock came at the door. "Come in." Inu yasha simply said as both he and Kagome stared at the door waiting for the person to come in.

Sango came in and close the door with a soft click. "Sorry, did I interrupt your interview?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not at all. I think were done." Relief washed over her and Sango came in with a folder and her clothes in her hand. Sure Inu yasha's shirt was warm but it felt embarrassing to be dressed like this in front of your boss.

"Well, I have your clothes here Sunyo. It might be better than the over sized shirt your wearing." Sango said as she gave Kagome her clothes.

Growling, Inu yasha glared at Sango. "Sango, I'm taking that as an insult. Get back to doing your work like I pay you to do."

Rolling her eyes, she threw the folder onto the desk. "That's the outcome on the stocks. I believe they went up a bit." Seeing him scan through it, she headed for the door. "Tell me if you want any changes."

Looking up from the graph, he stood up. "You can change into the bathroom, I need to check out some files. Keep the shirt if you want."

"Okay."

Having her clothes in her hand she walked into the bathroom but not before glancing back at him. She came out with blue jeans and his red shirt. "Is this causal enough? You said you don't like being to formal."

To be honest, she looked good in his plain red shirt. "You look nice." He told her truthfully. "Come on. I'll show you your office." For the first time since this morning, he truly noticed how beautiful she was. She has long raven black hair that flowed down to her mid back and she has the most intense brown eyes he had ever seen. She has a nice figure and the jeans hugged at her curves.

He had also failed to notice her smiles had the same affect on him as Kagome. He had felt the urge to smile back at her as well.

"Sure." Kagome smiled brightly before walking out of the door to find other people than Mei and Sango. Instantly, she began to feel uncomfortable.

A young man dressed in causal clothing as she, strides over to her. "Hey. You new here?" He asked in the sexiest tone he could muster. "I was just wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Um…Sure."

He caressed her hands in his. "Would you please bear my children lovely woman." He already knew what the answer was going to be like but it would hurt to get his hopes up would it?

Kagome gasped at being asked such a question. But being polite and not wanting to make any enemies soon, she replied. "No thank you. I can't do you the favor as such I am only nineteen. I'm sure you'll fine an even prettier lady than I."

"Miss, you truly are very kind and caring as I can see. You have earned my respect. If you-"

He was cut off when Inu yasha came out. "Miroku! Come on and give the girl a break. I bet you have already asked her your pick up line."

Gasping again, she looked at 'Miroku' more closely. Could this really be the stocking Miroku who has turned into a lecher? _'Oh god. I miss you so much too Miroku. But I can't believe you just asked me that!'_ Suddenly, she couldn't help but smile cheerfully because of all her great friends that she had got to see.

"You know me Inu yasha. I just got into the habit. Ah well. I'll get back to work now. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss…" He stumbled off forgetting that he did not know her name yet.

Kagome giggled lightly. "Sunyo, Sunyo Higurashi."

He chuckled as well. "Pleasure to met you Sunyo." He left to get back to work.

"Anyways, this will be your office Sunyo." He began walking to the room next to his. "You may arrange the room how you please. Your job is to answer the phone calls I get and direct them to me if important. If minor, you can deal with them. Usually, my staff will bring the completed files to you to check before given to me."

She nodded in understand. "You might want to arrange your room a bit or you can meet the other individually today. Tomorrow, I will have your computer, phone and files brought to your room and installed."

"I understand."

"One more thing. When I got to meetings, sometimes you will accompany me to them cause I might need your help. I have to get back to those files Sango gave me. Have fun." He left the room and went back into his and clicked the door shut.

Kagome looked at the fairly large room. It was smaller than Inu yasha's but large none less. She opened the blinds and letting the sunlight soak into the room. Smiling once again, she sat down on the comfy leather chair behind the desk and looked out the window, seeing many cars she started to get dizzy a tad. Shaking it away, she got up and thought of what could make the room have more life…

L

(Lunch)

L

"Thank you." Kagome said as she gazed deliciously at the plate of spaghetti in front of her. Sango, Mei and her were having lunch and they had managed to sneak away from Miroku.

The waitress smiled. "Your welcome."

"So Sunyo, how do you think the place is? I think it's pretty big. Well, bigger than most companies." Mei asked as she picked up her fork and started to twirl the noodles around the silverware.

She began to do the same and shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't seem like it has changed…" she trailed off as she remembered what most of the floors look like. She almost giggled when she remembered Inu yasha and her playing tag from floor to floor.

Sango quirked an eyebrow, not getting what Kagome said. "Doesn't seem to have changed?" she repeated. "You only started today."

Looking up from her food, she realized what she said. Keeping it a secret was harder than it seems. "Um…yeah well, I have seen pictures in magazines," she lied through her teeth. Adverting her eyes to somewhere else, she hoped they would fall for it.

"I see. Well we better hurry up and eat. Sango and I have more files to make." Mei quickly munched down a big fork full of noodles after she had said that.

Nodding her head, Kagome ate some more of her spaghetti…

L

(Home)

L

Turning off the lights in the living room, she walked back into her room to turn off the bathroom light. She saw Inu already snoozing on half the bed and crawled in next to him. Stoking his fur softly, she wondered about many things. How her family was doing… Would she make enough money…Will she do a good job? These and many more ran through her mind.

Just before her eyes drifted closed she thought, _'You'll know who I really am when the time comes Inu yasha…'_

L

(End For now)

Was that a faster Update or what? D It's still pretty long….But…Spring break is coming! ) Yay! A whole week away from all the homework! Meh…I hope you enjoyed reading it. Whoever sent that flame and was so Fcked up that they didn't even leave their name or e-mail. The Rating will go up since swears will be coming in. They're not little kids anymore… P

Baby Inu


	7. Inu, taken away

Destined to be together

Chapter 7- Inu, taken away.

(The story)

L

Inu wagged his tail happily as he lead Kagome randomly anywhere that caught his eye. Even being seven years ago, he remembered the very neighborhood he was in. Nothing had changed dramatically but some trees that had grown taller or couple of houses painted a different color or shade. The park had few more swings and slides to it as well.

Inu came to a stop as Kagome finally notice her dog had stopped moving. "What's wrong Inu?" Still wondering what the brilliant dog had stopped for. Looking back up, she notice they had stopped in front the Shrine stairs. Her eyes trailed to the top, seeing only a bit of the brown roof.

Turning her gaze away, she failed to realize that she was now facing the mansion. It seemed bigger yet she didn't know why. She stood there, feeling her body heat going away and replaced by a shiver. _'I guess, it wouldn't hurt…to just take a peek at it…' _

Walking up the stair, Inu did not follow her. She gave a tug at the leash. "Come on Inu." Understanding her command, he trotted up the stair, taking two steps at once.

Kagome sighed nervously as they reached the top. The Shrine had looked no different as it had. The color on it may have turned a bit lighter if you look closely. It was as though she never left… Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Miss?" A voice came in from behind her.

Startled by the unknown voice, she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and turned around to face the person. "Yes?"

Judging by the woman's attire, it was predictable she is a maid. "Why are you here Miss? Usually, people aren't permitted here. Unless they are here to pray."

Kagome put on a fake smile. "I'm going to pray here. I would like to look around as well. I heard this place is very protected by spirits." She had intended to pray and see Inu yasha and her secret place but the maid came out of nowhere almost.

The maid turned around with her back facing her. "I think I know what you're talking about… The Goshinboku. Legend has it that it's been living for hundreds of years and maybe a thousand. As well as it can bring two people together, even if they are across the world from each other or right beside the other right now. I too believe in this tree's powers. I might not be one of the chosen couple but I am happy for the two that are."

"You know so much about this place, about Goshinboku…" She whispered. True, her grandpa had told her many stories abut the Shikon no Tama and other legends and Myths, but even she didn't know the legend behind the Goshinboku. She wanted to cry again but forced herself not to in front of someone.

The maid smiled weakly and turned back around to face her. "We'll, I have been assigned here to look after the place. I don't even know when the owners will come back but the Takahashi's told me to keep it spotless. It's my job. I best be off now. Feel free to look around but don't destroy anything."

Nodding, she watched as the maid disappeared around the corner to tend to something. "Come Inu. Let's let god hear our prayers." She had almost forgotten about Inu when the maid was telling her the story. He barked as she led him away.

L

L

L

Kagome stepped around the tree as the view of the clearing appeared before her and Inu. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in her surroundings. The grass was cut perfectly, looking like it never grew at all. Probably Inu yasha's doing.

She bent down to unclip Inu's collar. "Go play and run around Inu. Don't go to far out." The moment she freed him, he was already off for the pool of water, making a big splash as he jumped in. Watching her dog have fun, she walked over to the semi high hill and sat down, staring into the clouds.

'_It's been so long, too long to be exact. I miss everyone so much. I wonder when I can tell them who I really am?' _

Kagome smiled as the thought of being back but frowned when another thought crossed her mind. _'I wonder if he's been having that face on him all these year? He looked so depressed when I saw him yesterday.'_

She had gotten to know Mei more and she found her to be very interesting. Miroku never flirted with her since the whole 'bear my child' line. Instead, he was now going for Sango. Rumor had it that they had a thing for each other. Koga was extremely annoying. He kept talking to her almost every five minutes if she or he wasn't busy.

A girl name Kikyo kept calling and requesting for Inu yasha to speak to. Most of the time, she would ask Kikyo to leave a message but she would start raising her voice. Inu yasha over heard one of their conversations and threaten Kikyo not to call back again. She felt like Inu yasha was protecting her again and it made her feel good.

Rustling sounds of leaves snapped her out of her thoughts. The only person that would come to a place like this was only too effortless to guess. Getting up, she remember that he was a dog demon with a real good sense of smell, meaning he would figure out it was her in no time.

Diving into the pool Inu was in, she made a fairly large sounding splash. Inu whimpered as the wave washed over his head. Wasting no time, she climbed out with the heavy weighing clothing on her back. "Come on Inu! We have to go!" Getting his mistress' message, he hopped out and shook off most of the water clinging to his fur. Together, they bolted deeper into the forest.

L

L

He had been walking to the clearing when he had heard splashing sounds. Walking faster, he suddenly heard the voice of a girl and a dog. He growled at the thought of someone intruding on the land. So, he broke into a run. That place was special. Only he and Kagome could enter in and out!

When he reached there, no one was in site but water drops that lead into the forest…

L

L

Inu came to an abrupt stop when he noticed Kagome wasn't running any more. He walked back a couple of steps to company her. She drew in long breaths, not remembering when she had run that long. Placing a hand over the pounding heart, she tried to calm it while looking around to see where they can go.

Inu bark. "Shh! Inu. Don't be too loud. Inu yasha might find us." Beads of sweat started to cover her forehead as she used her wet sleeve to wipe it away.

The dog barked more loudly this time and grabbed a hold of her wet sleeve. Glancing behind her, she could see Inu yasha behind them. She gasped and began to run again. She knew she could not out run Inu yasha. Maybe Inu could but she couldn't expose her identity to Inu yasha.

She turned to Inu. "Inu, I need you to listen. Run away from me. We can't let Inu yasha find out who I am." She explained to him as if he was human and could understand. But Inu was different. He could understand perfectly.

Barking twice, he dodged a tree in his way before he turn left, towards the clearing.

'_Inu yasha, you can't find me. You can't know who I really am, not yet.'_ She thought knowing her air supply was running very thin and the heavy wet cloths weren't helping…

L

L

Inu yasha chased after them, closing in pretty fast. They weren't supposed to be there, and he was going to catch them, and make them explain. He became puzzled when they both spilt paths. He didn't know which to track down so he went after the dog instead. It was then he realize that the mutt was running back to the clearing.

Picking up the speed, he reached them dog in no time. He tackled Inu and they went rolling until Inu yasha caught Inu in a headlock. "Got you, you intruder!" He said as Inu tried to struggle free from his grasp. The dog's collar shimmered in the sunlight. "Let's see who you belong to."

He picked up the collar and tried to read it. It was difficult because Inu kept moving around.

Inu yasha let Inu go as soon as he saw Inu's name implanted in the metal. Inu wastes no time and jumped back a few steps between them and growled loudly.

'Was it really Inu? If it is true, then the girl must have been Kagome! Holy shit! Kagome's back!' He thought. "Inu? Come here boy. You remember me right? Inu yasha. Come here boy." His body shook from the information that was sinking in.

Inu's growling ceased as he sniffed at Inu yasha's scent. He was hit with realization when he remembered the familiar scent. Trotting over to his Mistress' friend, he sat down at Inu yasha's heels.

Smiling, he crouched down to pet him. "Good boy! It really is you Inu. Tell me, where's Kagome?" His only way to find Kagome was through Inu. He didn't know any other way. But still, why did Kagome run away from him? Maybe she thought he was someone else…

"Tell me Inu. Where's Kagome?"

His question was answered with a bark from Inu.

"Does that mean you don't know where she is?" He asked, losing hope by the minute.

Inu just whimpered.

He frowned. "Well, let's get you back to the mansion. Kagome wouldn't like the idea of me leave you be out in the streets. Come Inu." Inu yasha got up and began walking back. He might not know where Kagome is, but at least he had found Inu. Kagome would be next.

Looking behind him, he trotted next to Inu yasha and fell into his pace.

'Where are you Kagome? I miss you so much…' 

L

L

Kagome watched from behind a large tree as Inu yasha and Inu walk away. Tears welled up in her eyes. 'I have lost Inu as well. He won't be there for me anymore.' She thought sadly. 'He'll be with Inu yasha where he'll have places to run around other than being cooped up in my small apartment. He's better off with Inu yasha than me.'

Life was so complicated and hard. Just as soon as she out of the danger her grandma said her family was in, she would be free to marry and change her name back. She would be free to take more years in collage and tell Inu yasha who she really was. She would just have to wait until the time comes…

L

L

L

Inu yasha opened the door and let Inu in. His eyes glistened when he saw the mansion again and wagged his tail happily. "I'm home!" He yelled cheerfully.

Izayoi came around the corner in her long blue and pink kimono. She noticed the snow-white dog at once and began to grow with worry. "Inu yasha? Welcome home. Why do you have a dog with you?" She inquired, wondering if he bought a new dog in memory of the dog Inu.

He smiled and hugged his mother. Bending down to Inu's level, "Mother, don't you know who this is? It's Inu! The dog a gave to Kagome for her twelfth birthday!" He said happily making Izayoi gasped!

Her eyes softened as she watched her son pet Inu with affection. Oh, how she longed to see her son happy again. The glowed in his amber eyes told her so. "Is it really? Is it really you Inu?" She doubts her son would lie but she just had to ask the question to the dog.

He barked and stood on his heels. His blue collar glistened in the sunlight coming through the glass windows.

She smiled know for sure it was really him. The smile turned upside down went something hit her. "Inu yasha. If Inu is here, then where is Kagome? Is she back? Did you see her when found Inu?" Her face grew with sadness as Inu yasha looked towards the ground, hurt and disappointment written across his face.

He didn't want to look at his mother at the moment. "I think I saw her when I chased after Inu. I didn't know why they ran away but I know Kagome would have a good reason to be distant from us." He was getting to emotional when it came to Kagome. He felt like crying again but he held it in.

Izayoi's eyes began to well up and she embraced Inu yasha in a hug. "I miss her as much as you do Inu yasha. I'm so worried for her." She felt like someone was trying to tear their families apart.

"I'm going up to my wing." He said softy.

She nodded and let him free of her grasp. "Take good care of Inu. We shall tell your father this tonight at dinner." Wondered what her husband would say about it, she watched Inu yasha walk up the stairs with Inu. She knew Kagome was a strong girl. Nothing in her right mind would she want any danger befalling sweet Kagome.

Instead of heading to her garden again, she went into the living room. She began to dread all those times she tended to her garden now. She was getting a very dark tan…

L

L

Kagome

L

L

"Morning Mei. Morning Sango." Kagome greeted. For some odd reason, it was always Sango and Mei who were there before her. In casual clothing, it was much easier to work because of how comfortable they felt. She still had Inu yasha's large red shirt, which was hanging on a hook in her closet.

Mei came back to her desk to see Kagome entering the floor. "Hey Sunyo." She sat down, placing her cup filled to the top of tea.

"Good morning Sunyo." She looked up from her paperwork and took a sip of her warm milk. It hadn't taken long for Kagome to figure out it was a daily routine for her. "Did you have any calls or get any info for the stocks? This week's files are due and I have to print a polish copy for him."

"Yeah. I'll go get them in a couple of minutes." She assured as she unlocked her door.

"Thanks." Sango thanked just as the door closed.

Closing the door behind her, she began to get ready for when Inu yasha arrives. She turned her blinds on, turned the power button on the computer and the phone. All she had to do was wait for it to load. Great, she was all set for the day, except for some warm liquid. Looking through her files that she put in the large cabinet, she took out the stocks folder under 'S'.

She quickly closed it and walked back out. Not seeing her friend outside, she placed the semi thick blue folder on the desk and walked into the staff room to get a drink. She saw Miroku was getting a cup of coffee. "Good morning Miroku."

"Hm?" He looked up from what he was doing. "Ah, Sunyo, good morning to you as well. Have a good sleep?" He inquired making her giggle lightly. He always asks that question even if he knew the person had a bad nights rest.

"Yes thank you. Is that coffee strong?" She watched him poor the boiling water into the mixed condiments. He stopped when the cup was a third full as the black liquid gave off a lot of steam. Her face twisted in disgust as she peered at the blackness of the liquid.

He laughed, grabbed some cream and pouring it in to add more taste to it. "To you, it might be. To me, I've gotten use to it. Don't want to age to much now would I?" He gave her a wink.

She winked back, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Course not. If you do, Sango wouldn't want you anymore." She teased making him smirk. She couldn't wait till they get married have children. They would be so cute! Personally, she wanted a batch of children herself with the man she loved with all her heart.

Miroku looked around to see if anyone else was there. "I know it's still a month and a half till Christmas but I already know what to get her. Her mother never permitted her one but now that she's moved out, she can a have a pet. I'm getting the cat she had her eyes on for quite sometime now."

Gasping she squealed in delight silently. "Oh my god Miroku! That's so sweet of you! I hope Sango knows your feelings for her soon." Ah…she could just imagine them walking down the red carpet with joy and happiness.

He scratched the back of his neck lightly. "Heh. I hope so to Sunyo. You better find yourself a boyfriend to. Not that I'm saying your old or anything." He lent down to her ear, "I think Koga and Inu yasha are battling it out for you."

She laughed lightly. "I know Koga is but I'm not sure about Inu yasha though… I mean, he the boss and all and he seems pretty busy all the time." Blushing, she thought about Inu yasha and her friendship turning into something more. To be honest, she would really like to see what it was like to be his girlfriend. He was already so sweet to her when they were younger. Again…she would just have to wait…

Miroku shook his head. "He seems all tough and pro but he'll really been depressed these last years. His best friend, Kagome, moved away couple of years ago. Sango and I thought he'd forget about her and move on. Well, not forget like she was never here but…ah, you know what I mean. I could never forget her. She was so kind and caring."

Kagome's eyes softened when she heard the positive things of her. Smiling weakly, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure that you've done the right thing. I to think that she would want you to do well and be happy. She'll come back to visit you very soon. You'll see."

"But, it's already been seven years! What if-"

She cut him off. "Was Kagome an honest girl?" She inquired quickly. It felt strange talking about her, but she had to do it to make Miroku feel better.

His eyes widen slightly when she asked the question. "Of course she was! She-" He was cut off once again.

"Then you should have more faith in her. I'm absolutely sure that she wants to come see you to but maybe something is holder her back and she can't come for some reason." She spoke everything in her situation. It made her eyes well up with tears talking to Miroku about this.

Miroku looked down in shame. "Your right. I should have never had those thought in my mind at all. If she could, she would visit us. Maybe it's some kind of money trouble." His hand was beginning to grow tried holding the cup of hot coffee.

"It could be. It could be something else. Just trust her."

He looked back up at her. "Thanks Sunyo. I should be getting back to work. Maybe you should try going after Inu yasha or Koga. I suggest Inu yasha more. He needs someone to lighten up his days. If you need any help what so ever, just ask and I'll be glad to help you."

Kagome blushed into a crimson color. "Uh…I'll try. Thanks for the offer Miroku." She held as she watched him walk out. Yep…he's back to his teasing mood once again…

L

L

L

Inu yasha sat in his office changed into his casual clothing. He picked up his phone and dialed into someone's line, "Sango, get your ass in here. It's urgent. Oh yea, get Miroku in here to." He hung up before she had a chance to reply.

Not soon after, she entered with Miroku behind her. "Gezz Inu yasha. Could you be a little nicer when you ask that next time?" Her glare faltered when she saw his cheerful face even though he wasn't smiling. Walking over to the chair in front of desk, she simply sat down.

Miroku didn't miss the look across his face either. "What's got you into such a good mood?" He quirked a eyebrow. "Whatever it is, please let in last."

He glared at his friend. "Shut up Miroku."

He chuckled. "So what's so urgent?"

He sucked in a breath before he spoke. "Guess who I found yesterday."

Both Sango and Miroku eyes widened as said the first person that came to mind. "Kagome?"

Inu yasha blinked. "NO! I wish I did though. I found Inu yesterday. No doubt about it. He has his collar on still." He saw the looks on their faces. "I'm serious!"

"Where did you find him? What about Kags? What about Kagome?" Sango inquired rapidly. You can't blame her. There might be a chance her friend is back!

"Did you see Kagome?" Miroku asked. The same thought ran through his head as he waited impatiently for Inu yasha to tell him.

Inu yasha was taken back with all the questions they were demanding to be answered. "Hold on! Okay… I was walking through the forest behind the shrine when I saw a girl and a dog, Inu and probably Kagome. I manage to get Inu but the girl got away." The memories still remain fresh in his mind.

"Why do you think Kagome ran away?" Sango asked softly. Her eyes stung from the tears she was holding in.

He turned his head to avoid any eye contact. "I don't know the reason either Sango." The only people he talked about Kagome were they and his family.

Miroku didn't say anything as he thought back to what Kagome had said to him. "We should respect Kagome's wishes. If she didn't want us to find out that she's here, then we shouldn't give her more burdens. We _know _Kagome well enough to trust her don't we?"

Sango wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "Miroku's right. We should go back to work. I'll give you another report on the stocks. I'm going down to the factory to check out if it's the exact amount."

Laughing he got up. "I hope you have fun. There's more than a thousand boxes in there."

"Let's see you doing what I do then Miroku!" She huffed before she stomped out the door with Miroku behind her trying to apologize.

Sighing, he relaxes in his chair. Taking out the gold locket from under his shirt, he opened it to see I picture of Kagome and him. Then, he wondered why he cared so much for her. She was his best friend and sure he care for her but, he'd had her on her mind for seven year!

Did he love her more than a friend? He doubts that she loves in that kind of way. He doesn't know if he loves Kagome or not. She was his best friend. That's why he cares so much for her. That's all it has to be! He closed the locket and placed it in back under his shirt while the gold chain still hung on his neck.

He didn't know that denial was one of the few steps of love…

L

L

L

A/N: I managed to finish this chapter even without one of my thumb:S Stupid instant noodles… I burnt my thumb making instant noodles. It was a pretty bad burnt but not bad enough to go to the hospital. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll have the other chapter up a.s.a.p. My great aunty is coming to visit for spring break. :D Don't mind the spelling mistakes…

Review and tell me what you think of this chapter!

Baby Inu


End file.
